Apprenre à vivre avec
by youckou
Summary: Toi, tu devrais comprendre. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me regarder dans les yeux, France?
1. Chapter 1

Retour d'une fic déprimante. J'ai fait la révolution française, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes qu'il y a avec la révolution russe. De plus, les relations entre la Russie et la France datent quand même du XIème siècle, avec le mariage d'Henri Ier, roi de France, avec Anne de Kiev. Depuis, malgré plusieurs interruptions, elles sont restées plus ou moins importantes. Une longue histoire, donc. La monarchie française a fortement influencé l'empire russe, depuis le début du XVIIIème. Donc j'ai du mal à imaginer que Russie et France soient totalement indifférents l'un à l'autre. Je vais organiser cette fic en plusieurs chapitres, relatifs chacun à un(e) évènement/période contemporain(e) que je pense importante dans la relation entre Ivan et Francis. Maintenant, elle se composera minimum de 4 chapitres et au maximum 6. Les deux en plus, je ne sais pas si je les ferais. A voir selon l'inspiration. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs historiques... Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices, à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, et aux personnes qui mettent mes fics en favorites. Ça me motive vraiment.

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

.

.

.

Échos

.

.

Novembre 1917: _En octobre 1917, Lénine fait tomber le gouvernement temporaire et prend le pouvoir en Russie_.

.

« Alors, France, qu'en dis-tu?

-C'est important?

Le russe eut un sourire joyeux.

-Eh bien oui. Même si l'alliance franco-russe a cessé il y a peu, elle a quand même duré vingt-cinq ans. Ton avis a toujours de la valeur pour moi. Et s'il y a un grand spécialiste des révolutions, c'est bien toi: celle d'America, la tienne... A moins que tu ne considères, toi aussi, que je ne suis plus du tout fréquentable.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois infréquentable. J'en suis convaincu. Mais comme c'est aussi mon cas, ça ne change pas grand chose.

Ivan ricana.

-Kokokol... Aux personnes infréquentables, alors!

Ils portèrent un toast. La vodka leur brula la gorge. Le grand homme les resservit tous les deux, et fit délicatement tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

-...Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que penses-u de Lénine?

-Je ne l'ai vu que de loin. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il est déterminé. Se contenta de dire France, avant de se lever et de replonger dans l'observation de la neige qui tombait, dehors.

-Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est un compliment ou une insulte. »

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaule. Agacé, le soviétique attrapa son poignet et le tira d'un coup sec, pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace de souffrance, mais il ne lâcha pas, serrant au contraire d'autant plus fort. Il se sentait mal, son sang lui brûlait les veines, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine à chaque battement. Et pourtant, il ressentait cette douleur comme une libération. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant. L'euphorie pulsait en lui, mêlé à une peur instinctive. Une fièvre violente, l'impression de marcher sur un fil. France devrait comprendre. Il était l'un des seuls qui le pouvait, et pourtant il résistait, semblant vouloir fuir.

« Arrête ça. Arrête d'être aussi sibyllin. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre?

-Parce que, même pour moi, cette réponse est déplaisante.

-Tu penses que je suis faible.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais fait l'erreur de penser ça, je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui. Je pense plutôt que tu es instable. Lâche-moi, maintenant, je vais te dire.

Une fois son poignet libéré, Francis le massa, pour rétablir la circulation du sang. Il allait sûrement avoir des marques. Ensuite, il se réinstalla plus confortablement.

-Il... Il a le même regard que Maximilien (1). Dit-il, l'air absent.

-Maximilien?

-... Froid, dur, centré sur un seul objectif et près à tout pour l'atteindre. Le prix importe peu, tant que le résultat est là.

-Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut.

-Tu as raison.

Il revit pendant un instant l'éclat glaçant de ses prunelle bleues vertes.

_Louis doit mourir parce qu'il faut que la patrie vive._(2)

-Mais?

-Parfois ceux qui prennent les décisions ne sont pas ceux qui les payent.

Russie sourit avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Mais moi, je suis prêt à faire le sacrifice. Comme tu l'étais. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que cela fait? Le changement. La révélation. Pour que ça dure, je ferais tout.

France eut un rire grinçant.

-Tu n'as rien à faire. Ils le feront pour toi. Les humains n'ont pas besoin de nous pour les révolutions. Tu as juste à les laisser agir.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Tu ne le peux pas. Pas encore.

-Alors explique-moi! Tu verras, je réussirais, je leur ferais comprendre! Ils se sont tous ligués contre toi, et pourtant, tu as réussi, par certains aspects!

-Voyons, Ivan. Je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'en fin de compte tu t'es rallié à eux? Le railla le français.

-C'était une erreur! Je sais, à présent! Si tu m'aides, ils ne pourront rien contre nous! Comment peux-tu leur pardonner? Tu te fourvoies, ils t'ont influencé! Le russe posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses seuls amis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai à te libérer d'eux.

-En un siècle, on a le temps d'accepter. C'était une guerre, et j'ai fini par la perdre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière. Quand à leurs pardonner... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je suis une nation. Haïr, c'est une tâche ardue, un travail de chaque instant. Et quand on a autant de temps que nous à vivre, on est forcé d'admettre que c'est épuisant. En tout cas, ça l'est trop pour moi. »

Ivan le fixa, songeur, pendant un long moment. Francis semblait loin, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il n'avait pas élevé la voix, pas une seule fois. Depuis la Révolution d'octobre, Russie avait refusé tout contact avec les autres. Ils auraient tous tenté de le dissuader. Sauf lui. Comme il le pensait, il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était de la folie, il ne lui avait rien reproché, ni demandé de stopper tout cela. France était différent, depuis toujours. Il avait été l'un des premiers à le regarder comme une vrai nation, et non comme un territoire sans réelle importance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient liés. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il était la plus grande puissance d'Europe, la plus influente. Une monarchie, c'est vrai, mais il ne l'avait pas méprisé, contrairement aux autres. Et puis il y avait eu 1792. On avait fini par le convaincre que France était un danger, qu'il avait perdu la raison. A cette époque, il les avaient cru, tout comme Catherine (3). Et il l'avait rejeté, comme si il était un monstre. Mais c'était faux. C'était un visionnaire. Il s'était opposé au continent tout entier pour défendre son idéal. Pendant plus de onze ans, il avait réussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne pervertissent son rêve, revenant en arrière. Napoléon Bonaparte. Selon lui, c'était plutôt à ce moment que la folie s'était emparée de France. Russie avait aidé à défaire cet être abjecte. Pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait été contaminé par la peur. Il aurait du lui faire confiance. La première république avait été le premier pas, et il aurait du la soutenir. Et la marche de l'histoire aurait commencé bien plus tôt. Peu à peu, l'état aurait disparu, comme le fil de l'évolution le voulait. La lutte des classe se serait désagrégée. Seulement, à l'époque, il était un empire, il n'avait rien vu, n'avait pas voulu voir. Mais comme le disait Lénine, « L'impérialisme est le stade suprême du capitalisme. » (4). Et aujourd'hui, France était affaibli par les turpitudes que tous ses voisins, ces monarchies, lui avaient fait subir. Il sentit une fureur sans nom s'emparer de lui, avant de s'apaiser tout aussi brusquement. Il les détruirait, ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Mais que pour mieux les reconstruire après, car c'était la seule solution. C'était à cause de leur refus de comprendre qu'il était poussé à cette extrémité.

« Francis?

Le français se tourna vers lui, semblant attendre la suite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ferais ce qui est nécessaire, tu comprends? Tu me crois? »

L'espoir, la confiance et la certitude d'avoir raison brillaient dans ses yeux pervenches. Trop fort. Ce regard, le français le reconnu. Il l'avait croisé dans son miroir trop souvent, plus d'un siècle auparavant. Il se revit, pencher sur son bureau écrivant des lettres à l'intention d'un être qui n'existait que dans son esprit malade d'avoir tout perdu trop brusquement. Il l'avait aimé, sa Louisette (5), au point de sombrer dans une démence qui avait déchirer non seulement l'Europe, mais aussi lui même. Ces lettres, il avait ressenti le besoin de les relire, en février dernier, sans comprendre pourquoi. Une phrase était restée gravée dans son esprit.

_Je ne laisserai personne nous arrêter, car nous faisons ce ce qui est juste._

Il le savait déjà. En arrivant, il avait déjà conscience que Russie était lui aussi tombé dans la même folie que celle qui l'avait agitée par le passé. Mais en avoir la preuve lui déchirait le cœur, d'autant que, tout au fond de lui, il lui semblait qu'un écho était en train de naître, une voix terrifiante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qui murmurait son approbation silencieuse (6). Sans rien maîtriser, il s'entendit répondre:

« Oui, je te crois. »

.

.

.

.

(1) Maximilien de Robespierre. Je vous le met juste au cas où, mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné.

(2) Cette citation provient réellement d'un discours de Robespierre, ayant été dit pour le procès de Louis Capet, dit Louis XVI.

(3) Catherine II de Russie s'est beaucoup intéressée à la culture française, jusqu'à ce qu'elle coupe tout lien avec la France suite à l'avènement de la première République en 1792.

(4) J'ai mis sous forme de phrase le titre d'un livre de Lénine: « L'impérialisme, stade ultime du capitalisme »

(5) Référence à une autre de mes fic, celle qui se réfère à la révolution française. Il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre, c'est juste que pour moi, ces deux idées sont liées.

(6) Les français furent divisés en deux parties, après 1917: ceux qui acceptaient le régime bolchevique et ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas.

Premier chapitre fini! J'en suis assez fière. Il ne me manque plus que vos réactions pour voir si elle est effectivement réussie! Prochain chapitre: l'assassinat des Romanov. J'avoue, je ne fais pas vraiment dans la catégorie bisounours...


	2. Ne jamais oublier

Voilà, deuxième chapitre. Il a été un peu plus difficile... Donc, celui-ci est sur le meurtre (parce que oui, à ce niveau là, ce n'est plus une exécution mais un meurtre) des Romanov et la réaction de Russie, et un peu celle de Francis quand il se rend compte de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Ce chapitre est un peu plus violent que le premier, je trouve, mais vu l'évolution dans l'histoire de la république bolchevique, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, vous vous en doutez... Pour rappel, la famille Romanov a été tuée entre le 17 et le 18 juillet 1918. Merci aux lecteurs/ followeurs/ revieweurs et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favorite. ; )

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

.

.

.

Ne jamais oublier

.

.

.

« Où va France? Demanda América.

Son ancien tuteur fixa la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son voisin. Il se saisit du journal que ce dernier avait laissé sur la table, sous le regard curieux d'Alfred, et commença à le lire silencieusement.

-Allez Iggy! Dis moi!

Clairement irrité, celui-ci lui répondit:

-C'est ce que je suis en train de regarder, Alfred. Alors laisse-moi me concentrer, le russe n'est pas la langue avec laquelle je suis le plus à l'aise. Et vu que, étrangement, tu es pire que moi, je te prierai de te taire.

Boudeur, le plus jeune détourna le regard. Angleterre se replongea dans sa lecture, recherchant la nouvelle qui avait pu faire réagir Francis. America remarqua soudain un morceau de papier d'un format différent, un tract, tombé à terre. Il le parcourut rapidement, et pâlit.

-England... Regarde. »

.

.

Francis prit une grande inspiration avant de composer le numéro. Il hésita, avant de se décider à parler en russe.

« Je veux parler à Ivan Braginski. Je sais qu'il est là.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment vos avez eu ce numéro mais le camarade Braginski et moi sommes en pleine réunion. Il n'a actuellement pas le temps de se préoccuper de...

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Vladimir Illitch Oulianov (1). Gronda sourdement le français, vous allez me passer Russie immédiatement. C'est un ordre. Vous en avez bien assez fait.

-... Qui êtes vous?

-Vous avez juste à savoir qu'il m'a parlé de vous, « Volodia » (2), et que je connais d'expérience les gens comme vous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était revenu à sa langue d'origine. Lénine lui répondit dans le même langage.

-Vous êtes la France. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de notre politique. Nous ne sommes plus alliés.

-Passez-le moi. Je n'essaierais pas de vous arrêter, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, ni de vous faire changer d'avis. Je veux juste discuter avec lui.

-Ça ne vous...

Il y eut un bruit sec, et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-France? »

.

.

Francis avait appelé. Lorsqu'Ivan avait entendu Lénine dire son nom humain, il avait su. Quelle autre nation aurait appelé? En utilisant son prénom, en plus. Allemagne ne tenait pas plus à garder le contact que lui. Chine et Angleterre ne voulaient pas être contaminés par sa soi-disant « maladie ». Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre, imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. De touter façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça les préoccupait réellement. Fallait-il vraiment citer Amérique? Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait parlé, le méprisant. Il le pensait faible. Alfred F. Jones n'était qu'un adolescent jouant à être un adulte, incapable de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait, et il se permettait de se prétendre supérieur. Il avait osé comparer ce qui se passait en Russie à sa soi-disant révolution. Mais lui avait été soutenu par deux puissants pays, et combattait un ennemi qui, au final, était incapable de lui faire du mal. Lorsque Russie lui avait ri au nez, il l'avait frappé. Vexé, frustré il avait encore réagi comme un enfant. Il ne restait que Francis. Le seul qui acceptait ce qui se passait, qui ne jugeait pas.

« France?

-Ivan. Je voulais te parler.

-... Pourquoi? Nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Et ce qui s'est passé... Ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire. »

Aucun sentiment ne filtrait dans sa réponse. Il refusait d'être pris en pitié. Il était la Russie, le pays qui guiderait tous les autres sur le chemin de leur destinée. Sa faiblesse, il l'enfermerait. Personne ne devait connaître cette part de lui qui refusait de voir la justice du parti. Il éliminerait cette lâcheté. Il ne pouvait pas se la permettre, jamais. Ni pour lui, ni pour ses enfants. Il s'attendait à ce que France lui réponde, que ce soit pour le traiter d'insensible ou pour le soutenir. Il s'y était préparé. Mais France ne disait rien, laissant durer ce silence hésitant, chargé de non-dits. Ce même silence qu'il avait adopté lors de leur dernière discussion en privé. Et soudain, il comprit.

« Tu le savais? Quand nous avons parlé, tu savais ce qui allait se passer.

Ivan pouvait presque visualiser l'autre nation serrer les dents, comme pour retenir ses mots.

-Je savais que ça risquait d'arriver.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit? »

La voix de Russie s'était mise à trembler imperceptiblement, révélant pendant un instant à France le gouffre qui s'était créé dans son esprit. Une faiblesse, si insignifiante en apparence qu'elle en était presque invisible. Mais elle était profonde, s'enfonçant dans chacun de ses os, frôlant tout ses organes vitaux sans jamais être mortelle. Il n'y avait que la douleur, et la conscience de l'égoïsme de son désir de revenir en arrière, avant tout ça. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, il l'avait compris. S'il y en avait eu un, s'il n'avait pas sentit derrière son dos la solidité des résolutions du parti, il aurait lâchement reculé, dépassé par la peur qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps. S'il y en avait eu un, Francis lui aurait dit, aurait tenté de le rassurer. Mais il ne mentait pas, pas à lui, pas sur ce sujet. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Les humains avaient pris la décision pour lui. Si radicale, violente et pourtant inévitable.

« Je n'étais pas sûr. Ça n'aurait servi à rien sinon à te blesser.

-Me blesser? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas si grave. C'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. C'était nécessaire.

-Russie, tu...

-... Da, c'était nécessaire... N'est-ce pas camarade? Toi aussi tu es passé par là.

-Ivan...

-Ils étaient coupables. Coupables, tu m'entends? TOUS! J'ai fait ce que je devais, pour mon peuple! Il fallait que les Roumanov meurent. Pour que la république russe vive. »

Le français se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Le bolchevique sentit la colère enfler en lui, semblable à une vague. La rage l'asphyxiait. Le besoin de blesser quelqu'un l'envahissait. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça? Lui aussi le pensait incapable de tenir? Pas Francis il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. S'il choisissait lui aussi de le dédaigner, il lui rappellerait. Il ré-ouvrirait les anciennes plaies, si nécessaire. L'hexagonal avait subit la même chose, il devrait le soutenir. Mais il ne le faisait pas. C'était injuste! Puisqu'il devait avoir mal, puisque ses souvenirs devaient le ronger, Francis souffrirait lui aussi. Tous les autres étaient incapable de ressentir cette perte dans son âme, mais France, ça serait si facile...

« Tu ne sembles pas souhaiter répondre à ma question mon ami... Alors je vais t'en poser une autre. Est-ce que tu étais là, quand ils ont prononcé la sentence, France?

Le ton était venimeux. Francis se tendit imperceptiblement. Il savait ce que Russie voulait faire. Il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeux

-Ne fais pas ça.

_Après délibération, avec 366 voix pour et 355 contre, le citoyen Louis Capet est condamné à la peine de mort, sans sursit. _(3)

-Celle-là non plus ne te plaît pas? Alors... Et à leurs exécutions?

_Je pardonne aux auteurs de ma mort. Je prie Dieu que le sang que vous allez répandre ne retombe jamais sur la France_. (4)

Ivan entendait avec un mélange de culpabilité et de joie malsaine la respiration rapide de Francis. Oui... Quelques mots avaient suffi. Est-ce que ça serait aussi simple, pour lui aussi? Pourrait-on lui rappeler ces événements en une phrase? Un frisson le traversa. Le rouge du sang sur la blancheur de la neige. L'odeur métallique qui se mélangeait à celle de la poudre. Les sanglots d'un enfant, si petit, couverts par le bruit assourdissant des mitraillettes. Et la lueur de la lune se reflétant sur une baïonnette. La voix grave, qui lui murmurait « Pour la marche de l'histoire ».

-Arrête ça! »

La réponse de Francis le ramena sur terre, dans le présent. Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Il se concentra sur le souvenir de la Voix , celle qui le guidait. Pour la marche de l'histoire. Oui, pour la cause, il était près à tout. Et eux, ils étaient des obstacles, des ennemis du peuple. Ils étaient le passé. Ces pensées apaisèrent suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il puisse poursuivre.

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif... Aller, une dernière: as-tu été rendre visite au petit Louis-Charles? Un enfant adorable, je m'en souviens. Sa sœur aussi. Dommage qu'ils ne t'aient jamais laissé voir grandir aucun des deux... (5)

Au bout de la ligne, le français s'était tu. Sa respiration était plus calme.

-Que cherches-tu à prouver?

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de retourner en arrière! Plus maintenant! Pas comme toi! Regarde-toi, tu en souffre encore, parce que ça n'a servit à rien! Si je recule, je serais dans la même situation que toi, et je ne pourrais jamais pardonner!»

La panique montait dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. La douleur lui vrillait le cœur. La tête commençait à lui tourner. La voix de Francis raisonna de nouveau dans le combiné, l'arrachant de justesse aux ténèbres qui menaçaient à tout moment de l'envahir

«Tu ne pourras jamais pardonner à qui, Ivan?

La question avait été posée sur un ton si doux que le russe se sentit frustré. L'autre agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce qu'Ivan lui avait craché au visage quelques secondes auparavant ne l'avait pas le moins du monde touché.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est ni à eux ni au hommes chargés de les tuer que tu ne pardonneras pas, Ivan. Tu en as conscience?

-Tu mens... souffla-t-il. Tu es un menteur. Ils sont morts, et c'est sans importance. Ils se trouvaient sur mon chemin, comme ta famille royale était sur le tien.

Francis eu un rire sans joie.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la haine? Je n'avais pas tout à fait raison. Il y a bien une personne sur cette terre que je pourrais haïr toute ma vie sans jamais me fatiguer. Quelles que soient les raisons qui les ont mener à la mort, ils ne reviendront pas. Et ce sont tes enfants qui sont responsables de leur disparition.

-Je t'interdis de les accuser... Quels que soit leurs crimes, tu n'en as pas le droit! Si tu dois faire des reproches, c'est à moi que tu dois t'adresser!

Mais il savait où l'autre voulait en venir. Et ce qui en découlait.

-Alors si ce n'est pas eux, qui considères-tu comme responsable Russie? Tu as raison, ils se laissent juste emporter par leur idéologie, leurs envies de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'apprendre, de comprendre réellement les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils sont semblables à des enfants, ils sont humains tout simplement. De toute façon, peu importe la puissance de ta colère, tu ne pourras jamais leur en vouloir Ivan. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est ni l'Axe ni les alliés, ni Nicolas et sa famille qui sont à blâmer. Mais il te faut un coupable. Alors à qui penses-tu?

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas _dire_ ça. Ça lui ferait trop mal, il avait trop peur. L'angoisse revînt brusquement, plus forte que jamais. Des yeux bleus, où la vie était en train de s'éteindre, des cheveux presque noirs sur la pureté de la neige, les lèvres que le sang avait quitté.

_Aides moi, Vanya!_ (6)

-Tu... T'es tu pardonné, toi?

Il entendit à peine la réponse de Francis, avant qu'on lui prenne le téléphone des mains, et son chef commença à invectiver France en Russe. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'une voix colérique à l'accent anglais avait remplacé celle de son ami, et répondait avec la même hargne à Lénine. Mais l'écho de ses paroles de Francis résonnait encore en lui. Le ton de l'européen avait changé, devenant presque enfantin.

-Il m'arrive parfois de croire que oui. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je vais faire un chapitre spécial pour décrire un peu mieux les sentiments d'Ivan au cours de la nuit de l'exécution, mais j'ai un eu de mal pour l'instant. J'hésite à la faire juste après celui-ci, ou bien un peu plus tard. Vous préférez avoir le chapitre suivant plus rapidement(mais ça ne sera pas la nuit du massacre) ou bien attendre plus et les avoir « dans l'ordre »?

(1) Nom de naissance de Lénine. Son surnom lui vient du nom d'une rivière la Léna, en Sibérie, où il a été exilé pendant quelques années.

(2) Diminutif de Vladimir.

(3) Les votes ont effectivement été très serrés. 5 voix de différence, et les autres neutres.

(4) Phrase qui aurait été dite, selon la légende, par Louis Capet sur l 'échafaud.

(5) Le dauphin est mort dans la prison du temple, des suites d'une tuberculoses, et la princesse a vécu presque toute sa vie exilée hors de la France.

(6) Surnom de Ivan en russe


	3. sacrifices

IMPORTANT! Toujours la même remarque, cette fic traite d'un sujet assez violent, et peut être assez déprimante à lire. Il y a de la brutalité, de la violence et ce que j'appellerais (de mon point de vue. Après on peut être d'accord ou pas) de la sauvagerie pure et simple. Autrement, on ne voit pas Francis dans ce chapitre. Juste quelques références à des discussions que lui et Russie ont pu avoir auparavant. Pour le déroulement de l'assassinat des Romanov, je n'ai pas trouvé une seule version qui soit semblable. Ce n'est pas étonnant, me direz-vous, mais j'ai donc dû en choisir une pour rester à peu près cohérente. Elle provient d'un livre, La nuit de l'Oural; L'assassinat des Romanov, de Pierre Lorrain. Ce n'est pas pour faire de la pub, mais étant donné que je l'ai trouvé très intéressant et bien construit, je me suis dit que, ne serait-ce que par respect, il fallait rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Ensuite, Dragonna m'a fait part d'une erreur historique, honte sur moi. Effectivement, dans le chapitre 2, je parlais de l'assassinat des Romanov comme s'il s'était déroulé à l'extérieur! Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Le pire c'est que je le savais... Et après cette remarque et en faisant mes recherches pour mon chapitre 3, j'ai découvert une autre erreur de ma part. Je parlais de neige. Hors, en cette période de l'année, en Russie, il n'y a pas de neige! Je me suis laissé avoir par un de mes préjugés encore une fois. Donc, mea culpa et merci à Dragonna. Si vous repérez d'autres erreurs historique, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'essaie en général de les éviter, mais là c'était un échec complet. ^^0. D'autre part, Luciferou m'a dit, dans sa review, que la personne que Francis (et Ivan du coup) peut haïr sans effort n'est pas claire, dans le chapitre 2 toujours (chapitre maudit?). Donc j'éclaircis ici: La personne qu'ils peuvent haïr sans effort, c'est eux-même.

.

Disclaimer: Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages d'APH ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont à Hidekaz Himayura. La version/théorie sur le déroulement de la nuit de l'Oural, elle, appartient à Pierre Lorrain.

.

.

.

.

La nuit de l'Oural

.

.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, Ivan fixait un point invisible. On lui avait donné l'ordre de dormir. Deux semaines de nuits blanches, c'était trop. Surtout quand on subit en même temps les effets de la famine. Il avait tenté d'argumenter, expliquant que sa nature de nation faisait qu'il n'était pas soumis aux mêmes impératifs que les humains. Pas au même point, en tous cas. Mais Lénine avait été intraitable. Il avait besoin qu'il soit en pleine forme. Pour être à même de supporter les grands changements et les épurations qui devaient être fait dans l'intérêt du peuple. Dans son propre intérêt avait-il dit. A cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent. Les doutes. Les doutes s'étaient insinués en lui. Pernicieusement, sans qu'il se rende compte de rien, ils avaient commencé à ronger le mur qui séparait sa résolution et ses sentiments personnels. Et en cette année 1922, alors que tous les autres vainqueurs fêtaient encore et toujours la fin d'un cauchemar qui leur avait paru sans fin, il avait l'impression de s'y enfoncer plus encore, toujours plus. Il avait cru que se couper des _autres_ allait le soulager, l'éloigner de leur influence néfaste. Mais ça n'avait rien fait. Rien, sinon l'isoler plus encore.

Son chef avait raison. Il devait dormir. Sinon, il n'aurait plus la force de faire face à ses démons, et il s'éloignerait du droit chemin. Déjà, il sentait les fissures dans ses convictions s'élargir. Mais il y avait ce sentiment, cette... certitude que ce qui viendrait hanter son sommeil serait pire que la douleur qui brûlait son corps, pire que l'épuisement qui lui broyait la tête. Pendant une seconde, il ressentit le besoin de porter sa main à son cou, par habitude, pour tenter de toucher son chapelet, en même temps qu'une phrase lui montait au lèvre « Seigneur Jésus-Christ Fils de Dieu, aie pitié de moi! ».Mais il n'était pas là. Son poids rassurant ne pesait plus sur son cœur, et ce depuis déjà cinq ans. Il eut un sourire cynique. Difficile de perdre une habitude datant de presque neuf cent ans. Il se rappelait à peine du moment où on lui avait enlevé. A cette période, il n'avait pas de doutes. Pas encore. Alors, forcément, seuls les arguments semblaient valoir la peine d'être retenus, et ils étaient encore là, d'ailleurs. Gravés dans son esprit _ad vitam eternam_. Le peuple n'a pas besoin de la religion. La religion est un des outils qui avaient servi à son asservissement. Le peuple n'a besoin de croire qu'en lui même et au Parti. Le reste n'est qu'illusions, tromperies et pièges tendus à sa liberté. Russie se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les doutes revenaient, encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Qu'ils cessent. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, le regard hanté de France apparut dans son esprit. Non. C'était un mensonge. Il savait pourquoi cette image lui revenait sans arrêts. Il lui arrivait parfois de rejouer toutes leurs conversations en boucle, dans l'espoir d'y voir l'ombre d'une réponse. Mais la seule chose qu'elle laissait présager c'était les ténèbres. Des ténèbres sans fin. Il le haïssait tant. C'était de sa faute à lui, c'était France qui avait introduit en lui les germes des doutes. Sans qu'il le réalise, ses doigts bougeaient, épelant un chapelet immatériel. Doucement, sans pouvoir rien y faire, il sentait son esprit s'éloigner, vaincu par le sommeil.

.

.

.

.

« Camarade Braginski! Vous devez partir sur-le-champ. Vous êtes attendus à Ekaterinabourg. Vous rejoindrez Iakovlev là bas. »

Sans même poser une question sur le pourquoi de cette étrange requête, Ivan se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre le nécessaire pour le voyage. Il se saisit de son arme, un mauser à dix cartouches. On était en juillet, et le temps était clément. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu les Romanov. Avec la révolution en cours, il avait plus important à faire que penser à eux. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment ils se portaient, plus particulièrement les deux plus jeunes. Mais après tout, leurs parents étaient des criminels, on n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Il était normal qu'ils payent pour leurs pêchés. Il avait eu, par le passé, beaucoup de tendresse pour eux mais ça ne changeait rien. La révolution primait sur leur bien être, et sur le sien aussi. Malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

Il avait appris qu'Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia et Alexei avaient attrapé la rougeole. Pour un enfant aussi fragile que le petit dernier, la situation avait du être préoccupante. Mais il n'avait pas souhaité aller les voir. Ils étaient des ennemis du peuple. Par leur sang même. Et il était ce que le peuple voulait qu'il soit. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du reste. En fin de compte, ils avaient survécu, et avaient été déplacés ailleurs. Il avait entendu dire que leurs conditions de vie s'étaient encore durcies. Ce n'était que justice. Ils devaient apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait subir, eux et toute leur famille et ancêtres, au peuple depuis des siècles. Nicolas et Alexandra avaient une dette envers la Russie, une dette que leurs ancêtres avait contractée, et qu'eux avaient encore fait grossir sans le moindre scrupule. Et Nicolas le Sanglant entraînait sa famille avec lui dans sa chute. On n'y pouvait rien. Certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour que l'histoire avance. Il devait s'endurcir, apprendre à les voir comme les voleurs et les meurtriers qu'ils étaient, il était plus que temps. Ils étaient coupables. Ils avaient usé, abusé de privilèges auxquels ils n'avait en réalité pas le droit. Aucun d'eux n'étaient innocents. Il se rappelait des œufs de Fabergé, offerts chaque année par Nicolas à sa femme et à sa mère. Des œuvres d'arts, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et d'un prix, il le réalisait aujourd'hui, indécent. Les duchesses et le tsarévitch déchus avaient eux aussi profité d'un pouvoir qu'aucun être humain ne devrait avoir. Il occulta les images des grandes duchesses, sortant des deux chambres qu'elles se partageaient pour partir aux œuvres de charité. Il oublia qu'il leurs arrivait même de ne pas se retourner quand on les interpellait par leur titres, peu habituées qu'elles étaient à les entendre. Savoir ça ne faisait que fausser son jugement.

Lénine lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois tout cela, et pourtant une partie de lui s'inquiétait encore de leur devenir. Traîtrise, lui soufflait sa raison. Traitrise, il faut que cela s'arrête. Mais comment? Son chef lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé une solution, et que bientôt, il serait débarrassé de ces sentiments parasites qui l'empêchaient de se consacrer entièrement à ce qui était réellement important. Russie avait confiance. Son chef tenait ses promesses, Il l'avait toujours fait, et il faisait tout pour que leur idéal se réalise. Bientôt, lorsqu'il serait passé par dessus l'obstacle que représentait les Roumanov, il serait capable de commencer l'essor du parti sur le monde, son idéologie conquérant les nations. Bien sûr, au début ils résisteraient. Mais il finiraient par réaliser le bien fondé de sa démarche, sa logique. Il était un visionnaire. Et comme tout les visionnaires, il était seul face au monde. Alors il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de faiblesses, de doutes sur ce qu'il devait faire. Et si c'était par cette famille que passait sa faiblesse, et bien, il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais les laisser intervenir dans sa vie, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Pour ses enfants, il ferait tout.

Son regard s'attarda sur le paysage qui défilait, derrière la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait encore, mais il savait que, bientôt, il commencerait à se coucher. Toutes ses terres se coloreraient de teintes chaudes. Anastasia adorait les couchers de soleil, depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Russie se rendit compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, mais décida de laisser faire pour cette fois. Juste cette fois. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de veiller sur le bien-être de son territoire. Juste un instant de répit avant de retourner se soumettre aux exigences que demandait le création du Futur. Elle passait son temps à répéter que voir le soleil se coucher, c'était assister à l'embrasement du monde.

« Tu sais Ivan, la Russie est comme le monde, c'est un phénix. Avait-elle l'habitude de dire. S'il brûle et disparaît chaque soir, c'est uniquement pour renaître, plus glorieux et beau encore, après la nuit. ».

Ses précepteurs avaient beau lui répéter que les armoiries de l'empire n'étaient pas un phénix mais un aigle, la petite fille se contentait de rire, répondant que les aigles n'étaient pas d'or, contrairement aux phénix. Certains matins, elle allait réveiller sa fratrie pour qu'ils puissent regarder ensemble l'aube. Elle venait toujours frapper trois petits coups à la porte de sa nation, lui prenant la main et le tirant derrière elle au grand amusement d'Olga. Olia et sa douceur presque maternelle. Olia et sa détermination qui encourageait, l'air de rien, sa petite sœur dans son espièglerie. Alexandra s'en arrachait les cheveux mais ne pouvait rien faire. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Olga finissait toujours par n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à sortir en claquant la porte, sous le regard navré de Maria. Macha détestait les conflit, à tel point que toute sa famille la surnommait Ange. Il n'y avait aucun surnom plus adapté, autant à sa physionomie qu'à son caractère. Calme, douce, obéissante. Russie avait parfois peur qu'elle soit oublié. Elle lui faisait parfois penser au représentant du Canada. Leurs yeux étaient presque semblable, non par la couleur mais par la lueur irréelle qui y brillait. Elle rendait ceux qui les entouraient incapable d'être violent, coupable de toute forme d'agressivité sur eux ou sur ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle était en même temps décidée, derrière cette apparente fragilité, exactement comme Canada. A l'opposée total de Tatiana, en somme. Tatia était rigide, dure même, surtout avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Même Ivan devait parfois faire face à ses foudres quand il laissait les autres grandes duchesses et le tsarévitch aller trop loin dans la désobéissance. Elle se cachait derrière cette façade autoritaire pour se protéger de l'angoisse quasi-permanente qui la rongeait. Bien sûr, la maladie d'Alexei n'arrangeait pas les choses. Conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur les membres de sa famille, le petit garçon avait développé un comportement agressif, presque méchant à l'encontre de tout son entourage. Il avait eu conscience dès son plus jeune âge qu'il ne pourrait jamais régner, et qu'il mourrait sans doute avant même ses vingt ans. La violence de ses crises ne lui laissait pas oublier. Mais il voulait vivre. Parfois, il venait le voir lui demandant de lui parler de lui. De la Russie. Des anciens tsars, des autres nations. Dans ces moments là, Ivan pouvait entrapercevoir l'enfant doux et curieux qu'il aurait pu être. Il arrivait que le reste de sa famille se joigne à eux. Raspoutine était arrivé, leur faisant miroiter l'espoir furtif d'une amélioration de sa situation. Et puis les choses s'étaient accélérées plongeant la famille impériale dans le désarroi le plus complet, alors qu'au contraire le peuple criait de joie dans la rue. Le destin s'était mis en marche, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. L'homme lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé. Ivan n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Russie savait pourtant très bien ce qui se passait quand il se laissait aller à ce genre de rêveries. Juste après, il devenait hésitant, perdait de vue son objectif et sa concentration du même coup. La douleur semblait apaisée pendant un moment, avant de revenir plus forte. Serrant les dents, il se leva, et sorti du train, se préparant au retour imminent de la sensation de déchirement. Prêt à rester stoïc, et à l'ignorer. C'était un mal nécessaire.

.

.

.

.

La demeure était plutôt grande. De ce qu'il pouvait en voir en tous cas. Il faisait nuit, et le terme « demeure » était peu, ou plus, adapté. L'architecture de base, assez classique, avait été enrichie par des palissades, des gardes aux quatres coins de ce qui devait être le jardin, et des armes avaient été installés sur les toits. Une camionnette dont le moteur tournait encore était garée. Il ne savait pas ce que contenait ce qu'Iakovlev avait appelé la « villa Ipatiev », mais ça devait être assez important pour qu'on juge sa présence nécessaire. Un sentiment de malaise le saisit. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il laissait une impression de vide. Et de calme. Le calme, juste avant la tempête, lourd, sombre, angoissant. Ces avertissements qui résonnaient dans sa tête depuis 1917 s'étaient tus. En 1905, quand il avait sentit les prémices du changement, _la voix_ s'était pour la première fois faite entendre, semblable à celle d'un enfant inquiet. C'était peut-être à partir de là que sa conscience avait commencé à se séparer. Non, le terme séparé était inadapté. Arrachée, sauvagement, petit à petit, c'était plus proche. Cyniquement, il pensa que celui qui faisait ça faisait vraiment un travail de boucher. Il arrivait presque à voir la masse sanglante de son esprit, noircie à certains endroits par la nécrose, certaines plaies saignant encore. Encore pire qu'un chirurgien militaire. Un chirurgien militaire, lui, aurait amputé directement, et fait une prière pour qu'il y survive. Tout aussi aléatoire, mais moins douloureux sur le moment. Au début, ça avait été vraiment douloureux, presque insupportable. Ça l'était encore, mais il avait appris à ne plus y porter attention, à considérer ça comme un désagrément mineur attaché au déroulement de son histoire, comparé à l'importance et la pureté de son but. Il s'y était habitué. Il avait appris à se lever en ayant l'impression de s'écrouler à chaque instant, à sentir brûler ses veines comme si elles étaient remplis d'acide. Ou bien de feu liquide. La douleur était quotidienne, n'évoluant quasiment plus. Alors en général, il n'y portait pas attention. Mais là... Ce qu'il vivait au quotidien comme un bruit de fond était devenu autre chose. Chaque partie de lui sentait la vibration d'horreur, de terreur que _la voix_ envoyait. Ce n'était plus des phrases, plus des mots, même pas un son. C'était une sensation, l'impression que l'on a au moment où on se rend compte qu'on va perdre l'équilibre au dessus d'un gouffre dont on ne voit pas le fond. Dont on est pas sûr qu'il y ait un fond. C'était primaire, animal. Il avait la sensation d'être acculé, il n'y avait pas d'issue, aucun endroit où se cacher. Instinctivement, ses mains serrèrent la crosse de son fusil. Se défendre. Se défendre. Mais contre qui? _Ça_ n'était pas là. _C_'était partout, _c_'était nulle part. _Piège_. C'était le seul mot qui apparaissait dans son esprit, tout le reste était blanc. Il ne pouvait même pas crier. Seuls ses doigts pouvaient encore bouger. Le reste de son corps était paralysé, ses cordes vocales compris. _Ça_ aspirait l'oxygène tout autour de lui, l'empêchant de respirer. Il percevait avec un acuité douloureuse ce qui l'entourait: les couleurs lui brûlaient les yeux, les voix, les respirations, les bruits lui perçaient les tympans, les mouvements, les courants d'air, l'espace autour de lui le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Brusquement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Des pas lourds. Tout le reste disparut.

« Ivan?

Non. Non. Il aurait voulu crier, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lui avait promis! Lénine lui avait promis qu'il l'empêcherait de se faire rattraper par le passé! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

- Ivan! Tu es venu nous voir! je suis si content! »

Alexei était là, dans les bras de son père. Il tendit les bras vers sa nation. Russie souleva l'adolescent sans difficulté. Il avait grandit, mais pas assez pour devenir trop lourd pour Ivan et sa force surhumaine. Il ne s'étonna pas que l'adolescent ne marche pas. Il avait du avoir une crise récemment, et être encore en convalescence. Derrière Nicolas, Alexandra et les anciennes grandes duchesses. A sa vue, les jeunes filles aussi semblèrent s'illuminer. Mais Ivan avait toujours aussi froid. Leurs sourires, pourtant si rassurants par le passé, ne parvenaient pas à chasser la sensation de peur qui grossissait en lui.

_« Mais moi, je suis prêt à faire le sacrifice. »_

Le rire de France. Ce rire sans joie, rempli de désillusion et de cynisme. Il avait cru que c'était seulement car on lui avait volé sa révolution. Est-ce que lui aussi avait ressentit ça?

_« Je ne te comprends pas._

_-Tu ne le peux pas. Pas encore. »_

A ce moment là, il avait voulu comprendre. Il avait pensé savoir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'horreur dévorait tout, surpassant le désir de changer, d'avancer. Il sentait le vide sous lui, près à l'engloutir. Il ne voulait plus savoir. Ce n'était plus nécessaire. Lénine le savait, forcément. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Russie pouvait couper les liens sans en arriver là. Il le ferait. Maintenant, il ferait. Lénine ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit! C'était Ivan, et lui seul à qui il revenait le droit de prendre la décision.

_«_ _Tu n'as rien à faire. Ils le feront pour toi. Les humains n'ont pas besoin de nous pour les révolutions. »_

« Alexei... »

Les yeux bleu de celui qui fut tsarevitch pétillaient de joie. De soulagement. Mais quelque chose avait disparu, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'insouciance, l'innocence. Remplacé par une peur sous-jacente. Il fallait qu'il le protège. Qu'il les protège. _Traître_! hurlait à l'intérieur de lui la voix de son chef, en même temps que ce qu'il lui restait d'empire luttait pour s'imposer. Et les yeux bleus d'Eliocha, sans aucune méfiance, lui souriaient, illuminés d'un amour instinctif et qui avait grandit avec lui, que même les événements récents et le rejet ne pouvaient éteindre. Il était celui qui l'avait en parti élevé, qui l'avait entouré de sa chaleur. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Russie sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il était. L'enfant ne voyait que « Vanya ». Ce regard lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. De ce qu'il était devenu. Depuis quand le fait d'amener une arme avec lui était devenu si naturel? Dans son propre pays? Alors qu'il allait marcher parmi ses enfants? Ceux pour qui il était né? Ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Alors pourquoi? Non. Lénine ne ferait pas ça. Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement. Alors ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait amené ici. D'autres pas se firent entendre. D'autres humains étaient présents, mais Russie ne les voyait presque pas. Il croisa les yeux clairs de Nicolas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas heureux, comme Anastasia et Alexei. Tout en lui montrait une tristesse et une résignation douloureuse, tout comme chez Alexandra, Olga et Tatiana. Ces deux dernières avaient perdu leur sourire.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous levés? Il est très tard.

-Tu ne sais pas, Vanya? Tu n'as pas vu dehors? Murmura Anastasia.

Elle aussi semblait abattue, brusquement. Quand à Alexei, il releva la tête , fixant la nation avec de grands yeux effrayés. Il les ferma ensuite et pris une grande inspiration et ajouta doucement:

-Ils vont nous attaquer. Alors nous devons aller à la cave. »

Ivan sentit pendant un instant son coeur s'arrêter, puis se glacer. Il se tourna vers Iakovlev, dans une interrogation silencieuse.

« Il y a des troubles en ville. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. »

Menteur. Il mentait. Ekaterinabourg était parfaitement calme. Mais c'était vrai. Ils allaient être attaqués. Un sentiment d'impuissance se saisit de Russie. Il voulait poser Alexei derrière lui. Il voulait se mettre entre la famille Romanov et les bolchéviques. Mais il voulait aussi les amener lui même dans cette cave. Les amener et rester là, à regarder. Impatience, terreur. Euphorie. Horreur. Tout se mélangeait. Il se sentit sourire. Il entendit sa voix s'élever, sans qu'il le décide.

« Hé bien allons y, alors. Je vais venir avec vous. »

.

.

.

.

Ils s'étaient installés graves, calmes. Les Romanov avaient les yeux fixés sur Ivan appuyé sur le mur opposé. On leur avait dit qu'il était nécessaire de les prendre en photo. Pour montrer qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Alors, il devait aller chercher l'appareil photo. Lorsque l'homme revînt, ils amenait avec lui douze soldats armés.

« Vos parents et vos proches, dans le pays comme à l'étranger, ont tenté de vous libérer. Le Soviet des députés ouvriers a pris la décision de vous fusiller.

Les paroles de Iakovlev tombèrent comme un couperet, brisant le silence religieux de la salle vide. Nicolas ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme stupéfié. Il se tourna ver Ivan, avant de revenir vers Iakovlev.

-Comment? »

Russie croisa le regard de Nicolas. Nicolas, qu'il avait porté contre lui, consolé si souvent par le passé. Et Nicolas le regardait. Sans haine, juste avec une tristesse et douceur. Comme pour lui dire « Je ne t'en veux pas. ». Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Alexandra et Olga commencer un signe de croix. Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Le bruit des mitraillettes engloutit tout, la fumée lui piquait les yeux. L'odeur de la poudre, qui se mêlait déjà à celle du sang, envahit la pièce. Aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, tout cessa. Des cadavres. Alexandra, Nicolas. D'autres étaient morts, Mais Ivan ne les voyaient pas. Alexei était au sol, rampant vers lui, cherchant son soutien, un dernière fois, les yeux plein d'incompréhension. Paradoxal. Lui qui était si fragile, il se révoltait face à une mort inévitable. Se promettant à plus de souffrance encore. Il tendit la main vers lui. Sa voix était faible, à peine un souffle.

« Aides moi, Vanya! »

Un homme déchargea son arme sur lui sans succès sans doute un peu alcoolisé et rendu plus maladroit encore par le soif de violence. Finalement, ce fut un autre qui « finit le travail », de deux balles dans la tête. Les grandes duchesses étaient au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, respirant avec difficulté. Les balles semblaient avoir ricochées sur elles. Iakovlev fronça les sourcil, et se tourna vers Ivan, lui demandant des munitions. L'esprit de la nation était vide. Il restait là, spectateur d'une scène qui lui paraissait irréelle. Encore une fois, son corps, son corps de nation, obéissant, tendit son mauser au soldat. Il vit les balles de sa propre arme s'enfoncer dans la chair de Maria, sans la tuer. Une prière muette déformait son doux visage. Il voulait crier, mais il restait là, observant la scène. Une joie malsaine montait en lui, une joie contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas lutter. Finalement, l'un des soldat ordonna qu'on les achève à la baïonnette. Le silence se fit. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Et Ivan sentit son cœur se briser. Il sentit à peine des larmes traîtresses couler sur son visage vidé de toutes émotions.

.

.

.

.

Ivan se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur coulait sur son front, et il se sentait glacé. Il posa sa main sur son cœur, comme si cela pouvait arrêter la douleur. Il savait pourtant que ça allait arriver. Il faisait ce rêve chaque nuit depuis une semaine.

S'il ne rêvait pas de la suite, c'était car elle était flou dans son esprit. Juste des flashs d'une précision effrayante, qu'il essayait depuis deux ans d'effacer de sa mémoire. C'était le moment où il était tombé, et où il avait sentit le lien qui le retenait à ce qu'il était auparavant se couper. Il voyait encore les corps rouler sur le sol. Il voyait les tchékistes arracher les corsets des filles de Nicolas, récupérant les bijoux qu'elles y avaient cachés. C'était cela qui les avait « protégé » des balles. C'était étrange de se dire que c'était leur statut qui était à l'origine de leur exécution, et que c'était les signes de ce même statut qui avaient prolongé leur agonie. La voix de Lénine susurrait que c'était normal, c'était la justice du parti. Puis ils les avaient défigurés. Tous. Le regard des hommes sur les corps d'Olga, Tatiana, Maria et Anastasia. Leurs mains, aussi. Ils les avaient touchés. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était contre-nature. Le pire, c'est qu'Ivan savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient agis par défi, parce que rien ni personne ne les en empêcheraient. Celles qui avaient été intouchables étaient à présent en dessous de tout, des criminelles dont l'existence pouvait être effacée, souillée jusqu'au dernier soupçon de dignité qu'il aurait pu leurs rester. Ils avaient jetés les corps dans un puits de mine. Ils les avaient caché pour un aspect purement pratique. Pour que jamais personne ne puisse plus jamais les voir, se recueillir. Parce qu'ils étaient le symbole d'un passé à présent renié. Que lui même devait oublier. Renier ce qu'il avait été. Renier ses racines, ce sur quoi il s'était construit. En réalité, Ivan avait vu l'entièreté de ce qu'il avait été depuis sa naissance se faire détruire, sans rien faire, malgré les regards suppliants de ceux qu'il avait élevé. Et pourtant, il avait conscience d'une chose: ils lui avaient pardonné. Pire, ils ne lui en avaient jamais voulu. Après ça, il était rentré à Moscou. Il avait appris qu'on les avait déplacés, car l'emplacement de leurs corps avait été connu. Ils les avaient brûlés à l'acide.

Ils avaient prétendus que seul le tsar était mort. Puis il avaient admis Alexandra, Olga et Tatiana. Jamais Alexei et Anastasia. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Peut-être qu'ils vivaient encore. Russie eut un sourire d'auto-dérision. S'il répétait ça assez souvent, peut-être finirait-il par y croire. Quoi que, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il suffisait que son peuple y croit, pour que le parti garde son respect. Parce que même le peuple aurait du mal à accepter la mort de deux enfants. Aujourd'hui il avait plus de recul et reconnaissait la nécessité de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lénine l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait fait ce que lui-même était incapable de faire. Parce qu'il était à présent une république socialiste soviétique. Il n'était plus un empire. C'était juste qu'en ce moment, ces souvenirs le travaillaient. C'était juste du à la période de l'année. Aujourd'hui, le 20 juillet 1922, cela faisait quatre ans et deux jours que le tyran et sa famille étaient morts. Bientôt, tout irait mieux. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Les politiques en cours allaient arranger les choses, et après, il pourrait partir aider le reste de l'Europe à participer à l'avancée de l'Europe. Un jour, tout irait bien.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

Ouf! Fini! J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui là, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'ai fait des cauchemars la nuit suivante, il m'a fallut trois semaines pour avoir le courage de le reprendre, mais je considère que des périodes et des évènements historiques comme ceux-là ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas être passés sous silence, donc je trouvais important de l'écrire. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera sur la signature du pacte de non-agression entre le IIIème Reich et l'URSS. Sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois, si je ne vous ai pas perdu en route.


	4. Jeux de dupes

Heuuu... D'abord, je suis juste totalement désolée pour l'attente. Mais bon, voilà, le nouveau chapitre est fait, et le suivant est quasiment finit, donc pas trop d'attente à prévoir normalement. J'avais limite finit le 5 avant même d'avoir commencer celui-là. Mais à par ça tout va bien dans ma tête. Inutile de vous rappeler que cette fic traite d'un sujet pas forcément extrèmement joyeux, mais ce chapitre est plutôt soft. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à tout(e)s celles/ceux qui lisent review, ou mettent en favorit cette histoire.

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ivan regardait l'homme face à lui. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Des cheveux toujours aussi blonds, juste un peu plus courts. Des épaules toujours aussi larges, tendues sous un uniforme kaki. Une peau toujours aussi blanche. Et ses yeux... Non, eux avaient changé. Pas la couleur. Ils étaient toujours clairs, trop clairs pour être réellement bleus. Plutôt gris. Plus semblables au reflet de la lumière sur l'acier qu'à un ciel d'été. D'une couleur froide. Parfois, il avait vu ces yeux là sourire. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Non, pas de sourire, mais, paradoxalement, ces prunelles si froides semblaient prendre des teintes d'incendies. Elles semblaient crier, hurler, alertant tout à chacun que ceux qui prendraient le risque de s'approcher seraient dévorés. Le feu et la glace brûlent la peau de la même manière, quand on tente de s'en saisir sans précaution. La folie aussi.

Son chef, aimable, salua celui de l'autre. Les deux nations se fixaient, imperturbables. Staline avait été clair. Cet accord était important pour l'avenir, il ne fallait pas le faire échouer par des comportements excessifs. L'avenir... Il retînt de justesse un ricanement qui aurait été des plus malvenus. Ils étaient réunis pour signer un pacte de non-agression auquel aucuns des hommes présents, humains compris, ne croyaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Mais l'URSS n'avait pas le même niveau militaire que le Reich, et n'avait aucune obligation à entrer dans une guerre européenne, qu'importe son ampleur. Les nouvelles républiques communistes ne pourraient pas tenir. Pour l'instant. Et le Reich, aussi puissant qu'il soit, n'avait pas les moyens de subir les attaques combinées des alliés plus les siennes. L'image d'une noix s'imposa à lui. Ludwig, prit en tenaille. Seul contre eux. Il serait susceptible de craquer à tout moment. Mais ce n'était pas d'actualité. Il devait être patient. C'était l'affaire de quelques mois, un ou deux ans grand maximum, avant que le soi-disant pacte ne se brise. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour chacun d'eux, le risque était trop grand. Alors, ils gagnaient du temps. Ils reculaient pour mieux sauter. Mais Ivan n'avait pas envie de prendre de l'élan. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait qu'à avancer sans jamais quitter des yeux son objectif. Tomber était un risque acceptable, raisonnable. Reculer était ridicule, indigne de la grandeur qu'il visait. Il avait l'habitude de ne plus se préoccuper du vide, il y vivait autant que ce dernier le remplissait. Alors pourquoi devait-il s'y forcer pour quelqu'un dont l'existence ne lui valait rien? Et pourtant il était là, à négocier avec celui qu'il considérait comme... Non, il ne le considérait tout simplement pas.

A un niveau idéologique, en cherchant bien, on pouvait voir des correspondances. A un niveau pratique, assurément. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il était conscient de la violence qu'exerçait le parti sur le peuple. Allemagne pas encore. Mais il y avait une différence entre eux deux. Allemagne voulait donner le monde en pâture à un fou. Lui voulait sauver le monde, par la violence et la folie si nécessaire. Aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître, il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir, car il était le seul à avoir l'esprit assez clair pour voir à travers le piège tendu par le capitalisme. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que France comprendrait. Mais même lui avait été corrompu. Russie admettait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'aveuglement de France. Si Russie ne l'avait pas empêché d'étendre sa révolution, tout aurait été plus simple. Une erreur historique, dont les conséquences se répercutaient sur le monde encore aujourd'hui. Mais, par dessus tout, c'était cet enfant le responsable... Si jeune, et pourtant avec une influence déjà si mortifère... Après la première guerre mondiale, il s'était présenté comme le héros qui les avait tous sauvés. Etait-ce vrai ou faux? Difficile à dire, les européens s'étaient sortis de situations toutes aussi épineuses que celle de 1917, et ce sans aide extérieure. Mais qui savait? Ce n'était pas l'impact de sa participation que Russie remettait en cause, mais plutôt la raison. Dernier arrivé, premier servi. L'Europe s'était épuisée dans un conflit harassant, et quand les deux camps s'étaient retrouvés sans ressources, America était arrivé et avait choisit son camp. Il avait écrasé l'Axe sans difficultés, avec des pertes minimes. Le seul vainqueur de la grande boucherie, c'était sans doute lui. Mine de rien, les anciens "grands" de l'Europe se faisaient mener à la baguette par une ancienne colonie. C'était amusant, en quelques sorte.

L'humain à coté de lui lui jeta un regard nerveux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Ivan réalisa qu'Allemagne lui faisait face, la main tendue. Sa main était grande et blanche, forte. Presqu'autant que la sienne. Russie sourit, avec douceur, en lui tendant sa main en retour.

"Comme c'est étrange de te retrouver dans ces conditions, Ludwig. Tu as changé, depuis la dernière fois.

-Toi aussi."

En apparence, ces paroles pouvaient sembler presque neutres. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient dupes. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges qui avaient été mis à leur disposition. Les humains commencèrent à discuter du traité. Les nations, elles, ne prirent pas la peine d'aller plus loin dans leur "conversation". Allemagne, l'air grave, fixait le communiste. Ce dernier, le sourire figé, lui rendait son regard. Qu'importe les promesses, les garanties. Leur instinct leurs faisait clairement entendre la vérité. Trop d'ambition des deux cotés, trop de méfiance et de dégoût. Finalement Ludwig repris la parole.

"On dit que tu as quelques problèmes avec les autres pays soviétiques.

-On dit que tu as quelques problèmes avec tous les autres pays européens. On dit beaucoup de choses sur toi et moi, en ce moment."

Ne pas répondre. Ne pas nier, ne pas affirmer. Réserver le mensonge à ceux dont l'avis importe ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Pas à lui, donc. L'Allemand ne laissa rien filtrer. Il reprit.

"Tu connais les termes de l'accord?

-Da. Je te laisse t'occuper de tes affaires, tu ne te mêles pas des miennes. Les miennes sont à l'Est, et les tiennes à l'Ouest.

-Tu t'y tiendras."

Le ton était impérieux. Russie plissa les yeux, mécontent à l'idée que l'Allemand ait la prétention de lui donner des ordres, à lui, l'URSS. Mais son expression innocente repris bien vite sa place.

"Kolkolkol... Dans la mesure où tu te conformeras scrupuleusement aux règles établies, oui. Le reste ne dépend que de toi."

La réponse était vague. Assez vague pour menacer, discrètement. Ivan n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui déclarer la guerre. Que la raison soit bonne ou mauvaise, réelle ou inventée, n'avait aucune importance. Il n'attendait que d'être prêt. De même que Ludwig. Ils avaient tous deux trop d'intérêts en jeu pour prendre le risque de laisser en état de se battre des adversaires aussi dangereux et plus que potentiellement belliqueux. L"alliance" n'était qu'un moyen de retarder l'échéance, permettant à la Russie de s'équiper militairement et au Reich d'éliminer ses autres ennemis. Cependant, ses paroles semblèrent satisfaire l'Allemand, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Il reprit.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne cherches pas à t'étendre plus loin. Je croyais que tu voyais certains pays comme... adaptés au système bolchevique."

Ludwig ne pris pas la peine de cacher la pointe de dégoût dans sa voix. Encore une fois, Ivan fronça les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas un "système", c'est la marche de l'Histoire. Certains des européens sont effectivement plus naturellement enclins à la suivre que d'autres. Tu as un système, moi j'ai l'Histoire. Tu ne tiendras pas éternellement, tu ne pourras pas toujours lutter contre la nature humaine. J'ai construit le bastion qui contient le futur du monde. Le reste est une question de temps.

-D'où les annexions? C'est d'une logique captivante.

-Je n'ai pas à discuter avec toi de ma politique territoriale, Allemagne.

-Comme tu veux. Mais j'espère pour toi que l'espace qui a été négocié te convient. Car le reste est à nous."

Ivan sourit, railleur.

"Je pourrai te dire la même chose. Juste, imagine qu'ils ne se laisseront pas faire sans rien dire.

-Ils ploieront. L'un après l'autre.

-Vraiment? A t'entendre, ils sont tous soumis et paisibles. A mon avis, ils sont plutôt du genre à refuser de se rendre.

-Ils n'auront pas le choix. Et certains payeront pour leurs dettes. Ils payeront pour m'avoir piétiné."

Ivan secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'Allemand explicite plus que cela sa pensée. Le venin dans sa voix parlait de lui même.

"Tu es venu de toi même les chercher la première fois.

-Tu prétends que tu ne chercherais pas à te venger?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne m'abriterai pas sous des excuses aussi ridicules que tes histoires de principes moraux, de pureté de la race, ou je ne sais quoi. La vengeance est la vengeance. Les excuses sont pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas accepter de voir la réalité et les conséquences de leurs choix ou de leurs échecs, pour les faibles.

-Tu prétends que je suis faible?

-Tu te sens visé?

-Mon armée, mes armes, tout est à la pointe du progrès. Je suis en avance sur tous les autres. Ils ne pourront rien faire. Ils n'ont ni les hommes ni les armes suffisantes pour me résister. Tous, d'Est en Ouest, sont soumis à mon bon vouloir. Je pourrai les briser à tout moment"

Les deux nations s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension monta d'un cran. Les humains s'étaient tu. Tous fixaient Ivan, prêts à réagir au moindre signe d'hostilité. Mais le Russe semblait étrangement calme, malgré la menace, l'insulte à peine sous-entendue.

"Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas? Tu as raison, ils n'ont ni armes ni armées. Mais les armes, ça se construit. Les armées, ça se forme. Pendant ce temps, _tous ceux qui sont dans ce cas _seront affaiblis, c'est vrai, mais pas sans défenses. Jamais sans défenses.

-Aucun d'eux ne réagira. Ils ont bien trop peur d'entrer en guerre."

Ivan haussa un sourcil, surpris.

"Tu crois ce que tu dis? Si c'est le cas, tu as des siècles à attendre avant de pouvoir prétendre à suivre leur logique. Réticents à porter le premier coup, c'est sûr. Incapable de se défendre s'ils se sentent en danger? Certainement pas. Et si l'un part en guerre, les autres suivront.

-Tu n'es pas le seul avec qui je suis en contact.

-Je m'en doute. Mais tu connais l'histoire de l'Europe, da? Les alliances durent ce qu'elles durent, mais certaines sont... Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non. Explicite ta pensée, sois franc pour une fois dans ta vie.

-L'Espagne et la France.

-Antonio est maté."

Ivan ricana. C'était presque rafraichissant, tant de naïveté. Même si, ici, il s'agissait plus d'aveuglement du à la folie qui le rongeait.

"Antonio a un gouvernement qui t'est favorable. Mais tout le peuple ne suit pas. Et Espagne est assez vieux pour réussir à choisir dans quelle catégorie il va se placer. Ceux qui luttent contre Franco, ceux qui se sont abrités hors de l'Espagne, ont conscience d'où se trouvent leurs intérêts. Te faire tomber toi, c'est affaiblir Franco.

-Il n'osera pas."

Le russe haussa les épaules.

"Ca dépendra de la suite des évènements, je suppose. Mais soit. Et que fais tu d'Angleterre et Portugal?

-Angleterre n'y gagnerait rien. S'il ne vient pas, peu de chance que Portugal ne s'en mêle.

-Dis plutôt que tu préférerais qu'Arthur ne s'en occupe pas pour l'instant."

Ludwig serra les dents. Entrer en guerre contre le Commonwealth... La situation serait difficile à gérer.

"Angleterre ne s'en préoccupera pas. Ce n'est pas contre lui que j'en ai.

-Pour l'instant. Mais il est sur ta liste aussi. Stratégiquement, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il s'oppose à toi. Mais si tu te diriges vers l'Ouest, ta vengeance en tête, il y aura plusieurs raisons qui feront qu'il ne te laissera pas faire.

-Tu parles de Pologne.

-En partie. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux récupérer, quelque chose que France et toi vous arrachez guerre après guerre."

Le blond sentit la colère l'envahir. France... France et sa colère d'avoir été en première ligne pour subir ses attaques. France et ses pillages, ses vengeances, son orgueil. France, ce voleur.

"France doit payer. Je ne peux pas le laisser en liberté. Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

-C'est ce que je te dis. L'entente cordiale, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Ils ont signé cette alliance par obligation. Aucun d'eux n'étaient d'accord. C'était pour éviter une nouvelle guerre entre eux, qui aurait sans doute entraîné tous les autres avec eux.

-Et alors?

-Angleterre ne le suivra pas. Pas cette fois. C'est un trop gros risque.

-Il a donné sa parole. Et en dehors même de ça, l'Anglais a toujours été un exclusif. S'il y a une guerre où Francis est acteur, il y sera aussi. D'un coté ou de l'autre. Et il ne s'alliera pas à toi. Si tu touches à France, Angleterre ne te laissera pas une minute de répit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré un rival en bon état de marche. Ce sont de grands enfants, ils ont besoin d'un camarade de jeux."

Russie se rappelait encore de l'expression d'Arthur quand c'était lui qui avait réussit à repousser Napoléon. Devoir partager sa victoire sur France, devoir occuper le territoire de France avec le reste de la coalition ... Il ne le supportait pas. Il avait été content quand tout le monde avait été sommé de quitter le territoire français, et s'était presque vexé d'être expulsé en même temps ("Eux je veux bien, mais moi j'ai fait parti de TOUTES les coalitions, frog! De cette guerre, et celles d'avant! J'ai gagné le droit de rester!"). Ses chefs avaient eu de mal à le convaincre de remonter sur le bateau. Faire la guerre avec France et Angleterre, c'était toujours assez drôle. Qu'ils soient alliés ou adversaires, ils se tapaient dessus de la même manière. Et l'insulaire, qui lui jetait des regards noirs dès qu'il avait l'impudence de trop se rapprocher de l'hexagonal, de parler, rire avec lui et, horreur suprême se faire ignorer au profit d'Ivan. Une fois, Francis lui avait avoué qu'Arthur essayait de lui trouver un rival. Il avait fait une liste des candidats acceptables, capables d'occuper de façon convenable le soviétique et de le maintenir éloigné de "ses affaires". Le blond avait l'air de trouver ça adorable. Russie, lui, se demandait bien qui était sur la dite liste. Alors non, l'Anglais n'allait pas laisser Allemagne faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais Ivan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. France avait été éprouvé par la guerre mondiale. Il considérait, comme la plupart des vieilles nations, qu'elle avait plus relevé du massacre que de la guerre. Et puis, Allemagne était entré en France. Ca avait été limite. Cette fois... Cette fois ça ne passerait peut être pas. Ivan ne voulait pas ça. France ne devait pas être soumis. Il était l'un de ceux qui le soutenait, dont le peuple avait un réel intérêt pour le communisme. Et si Francis n'approuvait pas les méthodes, il savait pourquoi Russie allait jusque là. Il comprenait un peu. Il était l'un des seuls. Et surtout, pour lui, Ivan Braginski, Francis était son ami. Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler, rire, sans que ce dernier ne montre la moindre crainte. Quelqu'un à qui, en tant qu'individu, il faisait confiance. Si Allemagne tuait Francis... Ivan ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Mais il patienterait. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion il se retournerait contre son "allié" et lui ferait payer. Il leva ses prunelles améthyste vers celle, glacées, de son opposant.

"Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Allemagne. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que toucher à France pourrait entraîner, pour toi, Ludwig Beildshmit, des conséquences plus que regrettables. France à des amis, une famille, qui ne vivront pas forcément très bien que tu cherches à lui faire du mal, que ce soit mérité ou non.

-Tu me menaces?

-Je constate."

Allemagne s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand un raclement de gorge interrompit les deux nations, évitant de justesse l'envenimement de la discussion.

"Messieurs? Il ne reste plus que votre signature, et l'affaire sera conclue."

Ludwig et Ivan s'affrontèrent su regard, se défiant de faire marche arrière. Qui serait le premier à signer, à capituler? Qui lancerait le jeu de dupe? Russie eu un rictus moqueur. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Sans quitter des yeux l'aryen, il se saisit du stylo qui lui était tendu, et parapha le document. Que la partie commence. Le soviétique eut un frisson, mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il sentait déjà le goût du sang sur sa langue. _Alea jacta est._


	5. Barbarossa

Deux d'un coup! Ouf, contente d'avancer. A partir de là, on pourrait croire que la situation de Russie va s'améliorer. Mais en fait non. Donc, je ne sais pas, comme d'habitude, dans combien de temps la suite sera publiée. Mais bon, vu que je ne me suis pas encore fait menacer, je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Je n'aime pas publier ce qui ne me convient pas, donc vous avez appris à être patient(e)s je suppose.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

.

.

22 juin 1941

.

Ivan ouvrit les yeux. Un sentiment de fourmillement l'avait réveillé de son sommeil léger. Il avait rêvé de France. D'abord dans son uniforme de soldat napoléonien, puis deux fois dans une tenue de tous les jours, mais de deux périodes différentes, les menottes aux poignets. Etrange. Un frisson le parcouru. C'était presque imperceptible, et en même temps ça prenait de l'ampleur à chaque seconde. Un sentiment d'excitation le saisit. Finalement, _il_ était venu. Il regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. _Il_ était matinal, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Russie se leva, tranquillement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Staline, sous les yeux étonnés des quelques gardes qui patrouillaient dans la maison. Il allait le réveiller, c'était important, après tout. URSS sentait son sang frémir. C'était un grand jour. Quelle date, d'ailleurs? Il eut un instant de flottement. Le 22 juin. Un gloussement lui échappa, suivit d'un éclat de rire franc et irrépressible. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais ça expliquait les rêves. _ Il_ avait un sens de l'humour, après tout. Le 22 juin était décidément une date étonnante. C'était la quatrième fois que ce jour était décisif pour lui. Il y a des choses qui se répètent sans qu'on puisse rien y faire. Il y avait pile 129 ans, France et Napoléon Bonaparte lui déclaraient une guerre qui allait provoquer la chute du premier Empire. Trois ans plus tard, ce même Napoléon abdiquait, pour de bon cette fois. Et il y a un an... La colère teinta pendant un instant sa vision de rouge. Ca c'était personnel. Son chef avait haussé les épaules, mais lui avait vu ça comme une attaque personnelle, une insulte. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit, rien montré. Parce qu'Ivan savait qu'_il_ viendrait. Tout comme Staline. Mais si ce dernier regardait cela comme un problème ennuyant mais inévitable, Russie, lui, le voyait comme une libération. C'était nécessaire. Parce que, il y a un an, _il_ mettait à genoux l'un de ses seuls amis. Depuis un an, sa colère grandissait, en même temps que son impatience.

« Kolkolkol... Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir pire date, дурак (1). »

_Il _croyait que le 22 juin était une date idéale? Cet inconscient n'avait pas réaliser. _Il_ n'avait rien compris. S'_il_ croyait que c'était un jour faste pour lui, alors _il_ ne voyait rien. Le 22 juin était la malédiction de la France, et la bénédiction de Russie. _Il_ était juste trop jeune, trop fier. Enfin, techniquement, ils avaient juste un siècle de différence. Mais il avait perdu presque huit siècles d 'expériences, en perdant la mémoire. Et dire qu'_il_ admirait l'ancien empire de Francis. Son corps de nation devait se souvenir de la puissance qui l'avait mise à terre, et vouloir se venger. Russie entendait, dans un coin de son esprit, les cris de son peuple, le bruit sourd des bombardements. Ce gamin croyait lui faire mal? Cela faisait bien longtemps, maintenant, qu'il avait appris à reléguer la douleur au second plan. Un sourire froid déforma son visage, éclairant ses yeux d'une lueur macabre.

« Je vais te donner la même leçon que celle que j'ai donné à France, IIIème Reich. Mais pour toi, je n'ai pas la moindre once de respect. Alors je vais te piétiner. Parce que tu n'es rien, et que tu l'as oublié. »

.

.

.

.

2 Septembre 1941

.

Au début, il avait été surpris. Ukraine avait accueilli les boches (il avait emprunté le surnom à Francis. Il leur en trouverait un, plus personnel, plus tard) à bras ouverts. Sa propre sœur. Décevante comme toujours. Naïve, incapable de voir que tout le monde essayait de l'utiliser. Avec succès, d'ailleurs. Ivan ne se faisait pas d'illusions: il utilisait sa soeur, et ce n'était pas sans risque pour elle. Mais si elle n'était pas assez forte pour résister aux changements et aux sacrifices qu'il demandait, c'était triste, mais pas si grave. Il trouverait d'autres personnes. Il trouverait d'autres outils. Plus efficaces, plus utiles qu'elle. Katia avait encore confiance en lui, mais elle avait peur de son chef. Elle croyait, comme tant d'autres, qu'une fois Staline éloigné du pouvoir, Russie retrouverait la raison. C'était peut être vrai, peut être pas. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui soit capable de l'affirmer de manière sûre, car peu de pays avaient survécu à des changements aussi brutaux et aussi sanglants. Et ceux-ci n'était pas forcement plein d'entrain pour revenir sur leur expérience. Ni leurs proches, d'ailleurs. Il y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle le sujet de la révolution française était aussi tabou, voire plus, que celui de la révolution américaine chez ce cher Angleterre. Le jeune premier n'avait, bien sûr, pas conscience des tenants et des aboutissants, mais même lui sentait que c'était une corde sensible. Arthur avait sûrement un bout de réponse lui. Et Francis... Ivan ricana. Il serait un peu rapide de dire que Francis était parfaitement sain d'esprit, mais qui sait? Russie était convaincu que ce n'était pas aussi simple. La Terreur avait changé des choses, chez lui. Et pas qu'à un niveau politique. Il aimerait bien être dans la tête du français. Il revoyait encore les yeux bleus, brûlants, qui l'avaient fusillés du regard lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés durant la campagne napoléonienne. La lueur ne s'était pas éteinte, jamais tout à fait. Au fur à mesure, après la chute du second Empire, elle avait perdu de sa puissance. A l'époque, Russie avait été effrayé, inquiet. Autant pour son ami que pour lui et les autres. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où le Français était prêt à aller. Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Mais en fin de compte, la douceur, le rire, la joie étaient revenus, progressivement, effaçant les traces de l'instabilité. C'était ce qu'il avait cru, en tous cas, jusqu'à ce que sa révolution arrive. Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, lui avait fait rencontré Lénine, il avait eu ce sentiment... Bref, il avait perdu le fil de ses pensées. Ukraine, donc. Elle s'imaginait qu'_ils_ venaient les « libérer ». Après tout ce temps, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait compris l'importance de ce que le parti faisait pour elle, pour eux tous, mais il semblait que non. Se plaignait-il, lui? Il avait réalisé depuis bien longtemps que la faiblesse n'était pas une option acceptable. Pas quand on a le sort du monde et de toutes les civilisations entre ses mains. Les purges l'affaiblissaient, mais il ne disait rien. Il était anesthésié. C'était inévitable. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les massacres de juifs et de villages entiers s'étaient multipliés, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle et tous les autres pays qu'il avait pris sous son aile. C'était bien. Ca leur apprendrait. Et à présent, l'été était passé. C'était maintenant que les allemands allaient comprendre. Ils allaient apprendre, eux aussi, dans la douleur, que la Russie ne laissait pas les visiteurs indésirables s'installer. Sa nature même les en empêchait. Qu'importe la puissance militaire, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient lutter contre le général Winter, et celle qui annonçaient sa venue. La raspoutitsa (2). L'avertissement. Mais bien sûr, le Reich n'en tiendrait pas compte. Tout comme France l'avait fait. La folie, la soif de destruction l'en empêcherait. Il eut un sourire d'autodérision. La folie, hein? Il pouvait comprendre ça. Actuellement, Allemagne et lui se valaient sûrement bien sur ce point. Mais lui en avait pris conscience. Et il vivait très bien avec. On s'habitue à tout, même à l'odeur de son propre sang incrusté sur soi, sous son épiderme, dans l'air qu'il respirait. Il s'était réveillé un matin avec l'esprit tranquille, malgré l'odeur cuivré, la sensation sur sa peau, et n'avait pas réagit. Pas de plaisir, pas de dégoût. Juste l'habitude, et une forme de lassitude. Sa normalité à lui et la conviction que même s'il en mourrait, l'URSS vaincrait, un jour. L'obéissance au parti et à sa violence était un mal nécessaire. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, qu'ils agissaient, mais pour le futur. Un jour, son sacrifice porterait ses fruits. Et qu'importe qu'il ait souffert, ou bien qu'il ne soit plus là pour le voir. L'aube se lèverait sur le nouveau monde qu'il allait construire. Le sang de ses enfants et sa douleur nourrissaient la terre pour la rendre forte et fertile, pour que le changement puisse s'opérer. Un jour, le monde le remercierait. Un pique de douleur le surpris. Une bataille, une bataille perdue, de toute évidence. Les envahisseurs se dirigeaient vers Moscou. Ils pensaient que, s'ils arrivaient à faire tomber la capitale avant l'hiver, ils l'auraient vaincue. En fin de compte, ils avaient un peu appris des erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs. Ils avaient appris la méfiance, mais ils se trompaient, sur deux points: prendre Leningrad ou Moscou ne changerait rien. Et de plus, Ivan ne leur laisserait jamais ni l'une ni l'autre. Qu'importe combien de temps ils les assiègeraient, lui et son peuple tiendraient. Ils n'avaient qu'à patienter. L'hiver jouerait son rôle. Aucun des allemands n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'était un hiver russe. Ludwig ne faisait que l'imaginer, bien trop vaguement pour que lui et son armée y soient réellement préparés. L'hiver russe se comprenait quand on l'avait vécu. Alors Ivan allait attendre. Il ne bougerait pas de Leningrad. Il se débrouillerait même pour voir l'autre nation. Il avait hâte. Katioucha aussi. C'était amusant, Katya, Katioucha ... Deux diminutifs d'Ekaterina, deux caractères si différents. L'une aussi inoffensive que l'autre était meurtrière. L'une faible, l'autre ne connaissant pas l'hésitation. Et dire que ses chefs essayaient de le convaincre de partir, par sécurité. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Il ne voulait à aucun prix manquer l'expression de Ludwig quand il rencontrerait Katioucha.

.

.

.

.

15 novembre 1941

.

Russie marchait dans la neige. L'hiver était arrivé, comme prévu, brutal sans pitié pour aucun d'eux. Mais lui savait à quoi s'attendre, alors il ne paniquait pas. Il regardait avec ironie les allemands tenter de se battre, tremblants de froid. L'armée soviétique avait faim, et l'armée nazie avait froid. C'était équitable, en quelque sorte. En même temps, quelle idée de sortir avec des vêtements aussi légers. La folie ne protège que des idées extérieures, pas des conditions climatiques. Encore une chose qu'il aurait du apprendre de France. Mais, malgré ce réjouissant spectacle, il était légèrement contrarié. Son nouvel équipement, il le devait en partie à l'aide des Etats-Unis et de l'Angleterre. Avoir une dette envers eux, il en était malade. Mais il restait assez lucide pour reconnaître la nécessité de leur aide. Les allemands étaient bien équipés. Des armes puissantes, efficaces. Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas le monopole de la violence. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Ludwig. Il voulait voir son visage décomposé, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension et de fureur quand il entendrait la symphonie de la destruction, celle qui signerait le début de son inévitable défaite. Il était là, il le sentait. Russie parcourut le champ de bataille des yeux. Il finit, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, par le trouver. Il se dirigea vers lui. Lorsque le nazi sentit sa présence il se retourna brusquement. Les prunelles lavande croisèrent les bleues glaciers. Une tension dans l'air, une haine à peine contenue.

« Kolkolkol... Je savais que tu viendrais. Je suis étonné que tu ais mis autant de temps à te décider.

-Et moi je pensais que tu ne serais pas assez idiot pour rester ici. Ni pour venir à moi.

Le sourire innocent de l'URSS se tordit légèrement.

-Idiot? Qui est idiot? Tu répètes les mêmes erreurs que les autres avant toi, et c'est toi qui me traites d'idiot. C'est paradoxal.

-Je te mettrais à genoux. Comme les autres.

-Kolkolkol... Comme c'est étrange. Tu crois en être capable?

-L'Europe est à moi, et ce jusqu'à la France. Bientôt, Angleterre subira le même sort.

Un éclat de colère fit briller les yeux du communiste. Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage.

-Je te déconseille d'aborder ce genre de sujet, camarade. Il n'est pas dans ton intérêt que je m'énerve. »

Une silhouette sombre sembla se former derrière lui. La température chuta de quelques degrés encore, faisant frissonner l'aryen. Allemagne demeura perplexe. La réaction de Russie était incompréhensible. Il était resté impassible à toutes ses autres remarques, et à présent, il perdait clairement son calme. Qu'est-ce qui, dans ses dernières paroles, pouvait déclencher une réaction si disproportionnée? Il n'avait pas réagit à ses insultes, ni au sous-entendu sur sa faiblesse, et à présent, il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il ne faisait pourtant que dire à voix haute une vérité. L'Europe de l'Ouest était sur le point de tomber, c'était un fait. Alors que... Soudain il comprit.

« Ha... Ca te met hors de toi, n'es ce pas? Savoir que France est sous ma domination, à présent, comme tous les autres. Comme c'est triste. Vous êtes assez proches, c'est ça?

Russie ne répondit pas, mais s'assombrit plus encore.

-Je dois admettre, je suis plutôt fier de moi. J'ai soumis la France. Assez facilement, en plus. France... Si tu avais vu son expression lorsqu'Angleterre l'a tiré jusqu'au bateau. C'était jouissif. Francis, cet orgueilleux, obligé de se cacher derrière son pire ennemi. Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus, car je l'aurais, n'en doute pas, je vais le faire ramper au sol. Le Führer est pressé de le rencontrer. Un si beau pays, sous nos ordres. Un vrai rêve qui se réalise.

A la grande surprise de Ludwig, les traits du Russe semblèrent se détendre, alors que l'ombre du général Winter s'atténuait. Un rire léger lui échappa.

-France? Ramper? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ребенок (3). Tu t'imagines réussir là où tous les autres ont échoués? S'emparer des terres de Francis, en fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Mais s'y maintenir... Ce n'est pas parce que ses dirigeants ont « rampé », comme tu dis, que c'est son cas. Tes ennuis avec lui ne font que commencer, si tu veux mon avis. Je suis pressé de voir ta tête quand il se décidera à vraiment riposter. Quoi que, il a déjà commencé, non? »

Ce fut au tour d'Allemagne de sentir la rage monter en lui. Il allait lui faire ravaler son rictus moqueur, à ce misérable bâtard. De quel droit le prenait-il de haut? Il leva son arme, prêt à tirer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, un rugissement l'interrompit. Il pâlit, mais garda le russe en joue, refusant de baisser la tête. Ivan affichait une expression ravie. Ludwig repris la parole.

« _Stalinorgel _(4).

-Stalinorgel? Joli nom. Mon chef sera flatté. Mais, pendant qu'on en parle, j'ai une question pour toi. Connais-tu la chanson Katioucha?

-Je me fiche de tes chansons! Où as tu pu te fournir? Tu n'aurais pas du être capable de riposter! Tu ne devrais plus en avoir la force!

Le russe sourit doucement. La neige recommençait à tomber.

-Je te dis ça pour ta culture, ne t'énerve pas. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai du me résoudre à faire quelques compromis. Mais Katioucha en vaut bien la peine.

-Katioucha?

-Oui, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire? Katioucha est pour moi ce que Louisette était à Francis.

-Louisette? De quoi parles-tu? Où veux-tu en venir, Russie?

-Tu ignores qui est Louisette? Quel manque de culture... Louisette a fait la révolution française. Elle est celle qui tua Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette et tous ses ennemis, en passant par Danton et Robespierre. Katioucha est celle qui fera ma révolution. La révolution du monde.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Louisette est le surnom que les français donnaient à la guillotine. C'est mignon, n'es ce pas? J'ai toujours trouvé l'idée incroyablement poétique. Et un jour je me suis rendu compte que mes hommes avaient appelé ce que tu appelles « l'orgue de Staline » Katioucha. Comme quoi, il semblerait que tout recommence. Seule la fin changera.

-Tu es fou.

Les yeux lavande recroisèrent se vidèrent de toute émotion.

-Oui. Mais tu ne fais pas parti des gens qui sont en droit de me juger. Tu es pareil que moi. De toute façon, tu as déjà perdu. Tu as perdu depuis que Japon a décidé de te laisser seul ici. (5)

-Non! Je me bats pour venger mon pays! Pour purifier le monde des parasites qui l'encombrent! Des gens comme toi! Je détruirai le communisme! Tu échoueras! »

Le russe rit, étrangement euphorique. Il sourit doucement, avant de mettre à son tour en joue l'allemand. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Sa voix s'éleva, joyeuse, juste assez fort pour que le germanique l'entende, derrière le fracas des explosions des chars des deux camps. L'air guilleret de la chanson se mêlait aux bruits sourds des explosions.

« Расцветали яблони и груши

Поплыли туманы над рекой

Выходила на берег Катюша

На высокий берег на крутой » (6)

.

.

.

.

23 janvier 1942

.

Russie regardait la rue vide de tous êtres vivants. Tous les cadavres n'avaient pas été débarrassés, mais ils tous avaient été dépouillés. Ce n'est pas comme si les morts avaient besoin de manteaux, d'arme ou de nourriture. La veille, les allemands avaient admis leur défaite à Leningrad. Et ils reculaient, s'en retournaient de plus en plus vers les frontières, pour rejoindre les autres fronts, tentant de gérer le retournement de situation, pas seulement chez lui, mais aussi dans toute l'Europe. Mais à présent, même s'ils partaient, Ivan allait les poursuivre. Il allait les exterminer, il avait une bonne raison, après tout. Il irait à Berlin. Il détruirait cette ville, comme Ludwig avait voulu détruire sa capitale. Hier, on était le 22 janvier. Décidément, Allemagne avait vraiment le sens de l'humour. Ou bien il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais 131 ans et 1 jour auparavant, Francis déclenchait la colère de son tsar en annexant Oldenbourg, posant la première pierre du conflit entre lui et la Russie. Et 37 ans et 1 jour auparavant... Ivan tourna, instinctivement, le regard vers le palais d'Hiver, visible de là où il était. 37 ans avant, donc, le sang de plusieurs milliers de ses enfants avait coulé sur le sol de cette même rue (7). Ils avaient été abattus, comme on élimine des animaux sauvages, par la garde impériale. Ivan n'était pas à Leningrad ce jour là. Non. La ville s'appelait Saint-Pétersbourg à ce moment là. Il était avec la famille impériale. Mais il avait sentit les impacts comme si c'était directement sur lui qu'on avait tiré. Il se souvenait encore de la colère de l'ancien tsar, de son air inquiet et doux quand il l'avait vu tomber. Il avait le même regard que ce matin là. Juste avant qu'il ne meurt. C'était le regard d'un assassin qui s'ignore, qui se voit blanc comme neige. On lui avait dit que la neige était devenue rouge, sous le corps des manifestants. Parmi eux, il y avait des enfants, qui avaient accompagné leurs parents. Ce jours là, Ivan avait sentit que tout allait basculer. Comme si un compte à rebours s'était déclenché, annonçant la fin inévitable de l'empire, et la mort des Romanov. Le début de sa renaissance. Renaître, c'est mourir pour revenir. Détruire, il fallait tout détruire, tout raser, jusqu'à la moindre pierre, pour reconstruire. Mais la destruction était longue. Douloureusement longue. Et maintenant, il attendait. Il attendait de devenir le papillon dont le battement d'aile retournerait le monde. Il avait, rampé, inconscient de son erreur, sous le poids de l'empire. Aujourd'hui, il se relevait, sous le regard de plus en plus méfiant et inquiet du reste du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, Lénine avait commencé à le façonner, Staline continuait. L'URSS était une chrysalide, une chrysalide que ses chefs recréaient en permanence pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse devenir ce qu'il était destiné à être. Et qu'importe le but réel de Staline. Qu'importe que sa seule motivation soit le pouvoir total. Staline le croyait dupe. Il avait tort. Mais ce n'était qu'un humain, il pouvait bien s'imaginer ce qu'il voulait, il finirait bien par mourir. Une part de lui l'aimait profondément, mais pas au point de l'aveugler en permanence. Et là, la guerre lui éclaircissait étrangement les pensées, chassant par ses secousses violentes le brouillard qui déformait sa vision. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Les ambitions personnelles de Staline, si vides de sens, allaient, sur le long terme, servir celles du parti, et son objectif réel. Patience... Encore un peu de patience. Le temps viendrait. Peut être pas demain, pas dans un an, mais il viendrait. En attendant, il allait chasser ses ennemis, autant ceux de l'intérieur que ceux de l'extérieur. Il les chasserait, puis il prendrait le reste du monde dans sa main, et il les guiderait tous sur le chemin de l'Histoire. L'horloge du monde tournait, imperturbable, imperméable aux guerres et aux folies des hommes. Tic-tac Tic-tac. Les rouages s'étaient enclenchés, des années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne les arrêteraient.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Imbécile

(2) La raspoutitsa: littéralement « la saison des mauvaises routes ». C'est les périodes de la fin de l'automne et du début du printemps, où les fortes pluies/la fonte des neiges rend en grande partie les routes trop boueuses pour être praticables. Il faut regarder au moins une vidéo sur ça, c'est incroyable. Et les français, petites natures que nous sommes, crient à la catastrophe naturelle dès qu'on dépasse les 10 cm de neige.

(3) Gamin

(4) Orgue de Staline: nom donné par les allemands aux lances roquettes utilisé durant la WW2 par les russes, du fait de leur forme et du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Pour plus d'info, regarder sur internet.

(5) Fin septembre 1941: Grâce à un espion, les soviétiques apprennent que le Japon ne compte pas attaquer l'URSS. Donc, ceux -ci peuvent transférer les divisions qui étaient chargés de surveiller le front du coté japonais. Les divisions sibériennes reviennent donc vers Moscou, encerclant peu à peu l'armée allemande. Les deux adversaires étaient en égalité numérique, mais les russes étaient bien mieux entraînées à se battre par ces conditions climatiques (-20 à -50 degrés en hiver!). Les allemands arrivent quand même à maintenir le siège de Leningrad jusqu'au 22 janvier 1942, avant d'être repoussés pour de bon. C'est en mars que le QG reconnaît l'échec de l'opération Barbarossa. C'est un peu près à partir de ce moment là que les forces de l'Axe vont perdre du terrain sur les différents fronts d'Europe et coloniaux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec la campagne de 1812...

(6) « Les pommiers et les poiriers fleurissaient/ La brume recouvrait la rivière./ Katioucha marchait sur la berge,. Sur la berge haute et abrupte » → C'est un extrait de la chanson Katioucha, qui a donné son nom au lance-missile utilisé durant la seconde guerre mondiale.

(7) 22 janvier 1905: le dimanche rouge. Des grévistes avaient organisées une manifestation pacifique pour obtenir la libération de prisonniers politiques, l'amélioration des conditions de travail, une plus grande liberté d'expression, etc. Le tsar n'était pas là, et le préfet de police a pris la décision de faire tirer sur les manifestants. Selon les autorités russes, même pas 400 morts. Dans certain journaux britanniques, 10 000.


	6. Prophétie

Heuuu... Je suis désolée? Enfin bon, voilà un chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand vous aurez le prochain, il se trouve que le chapitre suivant est presque prêt mais je n'ai pas le bon ordi ici... Bref, je vais faire ce que je peux pour le récupérer. Sinn, ce chapitre est plutôt soft, de mon point de vu. Le suivant ne le sera pas autant. Pour vous donner des petits élément de cmpréhension, quelques dates de la guerre froide (vous commencez à vous habituez, je pense... Il faut voir ça comme la version soft de votre cours d'histoire géographie).

Bien sûr, ni les personnages d'Hetalia ni l'idée de base ne sont à moi.

Guerre d'Indochine: France+ USA / URSS Chine 1946

Guerre de Corée: France, USA, Canada, Grèce / Corée N, URSS, Chine

Guerre du Vietnam 1955 UK+USA/ URSS Chine

Mur de Berlin: 1961-1989

_« Il y a aujourd'hui sur la terre deux grands peuples qui, partis de points différents, semblent s'avancer vers le même but : ce sont les Russes et les Anglo-Améri cains._

_(...)_

_Leur point de départ est différent, leurs voies sont diverses ; néanmoins, chacun d'eux semble appelé par un dessein secret de la Providence à tenir un jour dans ses mains les destinées de la moitié du monde. »_

De la démocratie en Amérique

Alexis de Tocqueville

.

.

.

.

Prophétie

.

.

1962

.

Russie reconnut France avant même que celui-ci ne se tourne vers lui. Il sentit une joie teintée de convoitise monter en lui. En même temps, il réalisa quelque chose. Personne ne l'avait mit au courant de sa présence. Pas même le français lui même. L'autre aurait du lui dire qu'il passerait à Berlin. C'était toujours ainsi qu'ils avaient fonctionné. Et pas seulement par méfiance. Quand Francis et lui se croisait, quel que soit le contexte international, ils parlaient toujours un peu, plaisantaient, et parfois allaient ensemble boire un verre. Alors c'était illogique. Si l'homme devant lui avait été Francis, il aurait été prévenu.

« France?

Le blond s'arrêta, semblant hésiter. Sa silhouette se découpait nettement dans la lumière froide de l'hiver berlinois. L'éclat d'or de ses cheveux sous la lumière pâle d'un ciel d'avant neige, ses yeux d'une teinte si vive qu'il devinait, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Mais quelque chose clochait. Une impression, un instinct qui lui criait de ne pas approcher, cette fois.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais censé venir. Il y a eu un imprévu?

- Non, Russie. Rien de particulier.

- On ne m'a rien dit. »

L'hexagonal se contenta de le fixer sans répondre à la question sous entendue. Il n'argua pas sur un oubli des humains, ni sur une visite surprise. Le soviétique connaissait assez son ami pour comprendre que, s'il avait réellement voulu que l'information soit relayée, elle l'aurait été. Donc, c'était volontaire. Alors, lui aussi allait s'éloigner? Il allait laisser les anglo-américains décider pour lui, pour eux?

La trahison avait un goût amer. Un goût qu'il avait cru connaître. Mais la vérité était que la trahison n'existait pas là où la confiance était absente. Que les autres pays sous sa coupe cherchent à le fuir, ce n'était pas une trahison, juste une conséquence de leur inconscience et leur lâcheté. Qu'Amérique ou Angleterre le méprisent, ce n'était que de la peur cachée sous une couche d'arrogance. Et peu importe à quel point ces deux choses pouvaient le rendre malade de dégoût, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Parce que là, il s'agissait de son ami, pas l'une de ces nations sans intérêts, prêtes à se coucher ou à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Il s'agissait de Francis.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu un lâche, Francis?

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils, et son visage sembla s'assombrir imperceptiblement.

- Lâche, moi? De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça?

- Je te connais! Tu vas m'éviter? Tu vas obéir aux capitalistes, devenir leur marionnette? Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux! Alors oui, te taire et te cacher derrière le dos d'un gamin, c'est de la lâcheté. Te cacher de moi, ne même pas chercher à défendre ton opinion, c'est de la lâcheté! Depuis quand refuses-tu de me regarder dans les yeux?

- Je ne t'évite pas. Ne pas ressentir le besoin de profiter de ta présence, oh combien enrichissante, est un de mes droits. Tu ne peux rien m'imposer. »

Le ton coupant surprit Russie. France ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça depuis des siècles. Depuis qu'il avait participé à la coalition qui avait détruit sa Révolution. Mais la colère surpassa rapidement la stupéfaction.

« C'est vrai, je ne peux rien t'imposer. C'est d'America que tu prends tes ordres, da? Retourne donc te cacher derrière lui, c'est ce que tu fais le mieux, maintenant.

- Me cacher? Ne te moques pas de moi! N'échange pas les rôles!

- Je n'aime pas tes insinuations France, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Sinon quoi, Russie? Tu vas m'attaquer? Tenter de m'envahir?

- Tu crois que j'hésiterai? »

Un sourire mauvais déforma le visage aux traits réguliers de l'européen. Un sourire plein de rancœur et de mépris. Un sourire glaçant, pointu, qui montra pendant un moment les siècles de guerres, de blessures provoquées ou reçues qu'avait accumulé France. Un sourire qu'Ivan avait déjà vu, mais qui ne lui avait quasiment jamais été adressé.

« Tu n'oseras jamais. Tu as trop à perdre, mais si jamais je me trompe et que tu t'en sens le courage, viens donc. Pour une fois, l'un de vous deux sera franc, et cessera de se cacher derrière son « bloc ». Tu nous crois dupes, Russie? Tu imagines que vos enfantillages nous impressionnent? Nous sommes trop vieux pour ne pas nous rendre compte du jeu auquel vous jouez. En ce qui me concerne, je vous trouve juste pitoyables. »

Le ton était sec, presque agressif. Francis avait vu, l'œil sombre, l'ancien territoire allemand être partagé entre les alliés. Il le savait, même si l'hexagonal n'était pas présent à la conférence de Yalta. Sa désaprobation avait été visible, pour ceux qui le connaissait. En silence, ses yeux, si bleus, avaient jugé, critiqué, hurlé parfois, contre les décisions prisent à chaque étape qui avaient constitué la division du monde actuel. Impassible tout autant qu'intraitable. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Et, s'il était devenu plus méfiant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de garder des relations personnelles cordiales, bien que tendues, avec Ivan, jusqu'à il y a peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se contente d'arrêter le l'appeler, dés 1946. Ivan connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce silence.

« L'Indochine. C'est à cause de l'Indochine que tu es furieux. Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas, France. Je devais le faire. C'était de mon devoir et tu le sais, camarade. Il voulait être libre. La colonisation n'est que le vestige passéiste d'un système injuste. C'est même contre les droits de l'homme que tu as toi même édicté! Tu ne peux pas...

- La colonisation est l'occupation d'un territoire par un autre, dans le but d'en utiliser les richesse et d'étendre son pouvoir. Qu'Amérique et toi vous battiez contre cela, je le conçois. Et encore, je trouve ça ironique, étant donné qu'Amérique m'a quasiment déclaré la guerre lorsque j'ai déclaré l'abolition de l'esclavage, brisant au passage une bonne fois pour toutes l'accord que nous avions passé, mais passons... Ce que tu as fait en réalité, ce que vous avez fait, c'est vous battre l'un contre l'autre sur une terre qui n'était pas la vôtre! Pas la mienne non plus peut être. Mais qu'elle soit à moi ou à Indochine, je n'en ai que faire! Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Une excuse pour ne pas vous affronter officiellement, pour ne pas souffrir directement sur vos terres. Ceux qui ont eu à subir les conséquences de cette guerre, ce n'est ni toi, ni Amérique. Ceux qui les ont subis, ce sont Indochine, moi et nos deux peuples! Vos idéologies, vos croyances... Ce ne sont que des prétextes.

- Ne me compare pas à lui. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce...

- Stop. Je t'ai dis stop Russie. Vous êtes peut-être plus puissants que moi, aujourd'hui, mais je ne suivrai plus. Votre dictat, moi, Charles et la résistance l'avons vu venir. Je sais que l'un comme l'autre, ainsi qu'Angleterre, avez cherché à me manipuler et à me dicter ma conduite. Depuis le début, vous avez cherché à m'affaiblir plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Vous avez cherché à me faire subir la même chose qu'à Grèce. Me dominer. M'imposer vos décisions, vos choix. Au passage, n'imagine pas que j'ai oublié ce que toi, Amérique et Angleterre avez fait à Grèce, ou même à Espagne. Vous vous êtes bien amusés, à vous entraîner sur eux, à les utiliser comme cobayes? Ce qui leurs arrive, actuellement, est de votre faute à tous les trois, la vôtre uniquement! Vous aviez décidé qui « appartiendrait » à quel camp avant même le début de la guerre et avez aidé ou abandonné la résistance selon vos intérêts... Et la seule raison pour laquelle Amérique et Roosevelt ne m'ont pas relégué du cotés des perdants, c'est par crainte que la résistance ne se retourne contre eux. Et ça, ça t'aurait plu autant qu'ils auraient détesté ça, pas vrai? Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. C'est votre combat, votre guerre. Pas la mienne. »

Ivan se tut. Le regard brûlant de France le paralysa. Il devait répondre. Il le devait, mais la surprise face à la franchise de l'européen le saisit pendant quelques instants.

Jamais aucun de ses alliés ou même de ses adversaires dans cette guerre n'avaient osé mettre en doute sa motivation. Parce que, les remettre en cause, c'était s'attaquer aussi celle des états-unis d'Amérique. Mais bien sûr que France refuseraient de jouer le même jeux que les autres. Il avait toujours refusé d'entrer dans les rangs.

Face à l'absence de répartit de son « adversaire », France reprit, plus calme, comme épuisé:

« Il y a aujourd'hui sur la terre deux grands peuples qui, partis de points différents, semblent s'avancer vers le même but : ce sont les Russes et les Anglo-Améri cains ».

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Je parle d'un homme qui, il y a plus d'un siècle, a deviné jusqu'à où votre orgueil nous mènerait tous. Et, depuis, je vous regarde tourner autour de l'ancien monopole européen comme des vautours autour d'un animal blessé. Et je m'y suis préparée. Le fait est que les circonstances vous ont considérablement facilité la tâche. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Si Angleterre a décidé de rentrer dans votre jeu, ça ne regarde que lui. Je ne suivrai plus les règles que vous voulez m'imposer. »

Il n'y avait plus de rage dans le regard du français, juste une certitude insondable. Mais Ivan savait qu'elle était là. France était un sanguin, un impulsif, mais il était aussi intelligent, et bien assez âgé pour savoir, en général, quand il pouvait se laisser aller à ses travers. Ivan connaissait Francis. Quand il était ainsi, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Il savait aussi que cette colère rentrée là ne cesserait pas tant que la situation ne se serait pas apaisée un minimum. Mais Alfred ne cesserait pas d'essayer de prendre l'avantage. Pas plus que lui. Il continuerait à tenter de gagner, de réduire l'américain en esclavage puisque c'était lui qui était à l'origine du capitalisme qui rongeait toutes les nations. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais, quand il vit Francis lui tourner le dos, pour repartir vers une destination qui lui était inconnue, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. C'était différent de la douleur à laquelle il était habitué. Il ne put s'empêcher de tenter de le retenir.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de nous empêcher, si tu le savais?

Le blond s'arrêta et, lentement, se tourna vers le plus jeune. Sa voix retentit, dure, insensible.

« Je leur ai dit, tu sais. Je l'ai dit à Angleterre, à Espagne, à Pays-Bas... Je leur ai dit à tous. Et il ne m'ont pas cru. Aucun d'eux. Ou bien ils ont choisis d'entrer dans votre jeu. Je suis fatigué de me battre contre ceux qui refusent de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Aujourd'hui, ils en payent le prix.

- Tu seras seul.

Le plus âgé rit.

- Oh non. Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. Même si je dois faire face seul. Je l'ai déjà fait, et le referai si nécessaire. Que ce soit contre toi ou Amérique. N'oublie jamais ça, URSS. Et je sais que cette... comédie durera longtemps. Je le sais, car Angleterre et moi avons fait cela avant vous. La seule différence, c'est que nous le faisions chez nous. Alors nous en arrivions forcément à un moment où la situation n'était plus tenable, ni pour lui ni pour moi. C'est pour cela qu'aucun de nous deux n'a définitivement disparu. Mais vous... Vous qui utilisez le monde comme terrain de jeu, vous avez l'éternité devant vous. Vous êtes inconscients. Inconscients de toutes les conséquences, les répercutions que vos décisions auront sur le monde. Et ce ne sera pas vous qui gèrerez les catastrophes que vous génèrerez, non? Qui, à ton avis? Qui seront ceux assez puissant pour se tenir entre vous et les pays que vous manipulerez? Ce que vous nous imposez, c'est une guerre éternelle, qui ne finira que quand l'un de vous tombera, et ne relèvera pas. Ce n'est pas une histoire de politique, de système ou même d'idéologie. Il s'agit de compétition, d'antagonisme. »

Douloureusement, Ivan ferma ses yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. Francis ne l'appelait jamais URSS. Ivan en général, Russie quand il était agacé ou se sentait agressé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais jamais URSS. Ça, c'était la façon dont tout les autres l'appelaient.

Il savait déjà que France ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Il tenait trop à son indépendance. Lui non plus n'était pas du genre à renier ou à abandonner ses idées. Mais Russie arriverait à le convaincre. Et ce jour là, il pourrait enfin retrouver son ami. Parce qu'un jour, il vaincrait. Qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il vaincrait. Mais avant...

« Va-t-en, France. Va-t-en tant que tu le peux encore, car je te rattraperai, comme tous les autres. Tout reviendra à sa place, et tu seras avec moi. Mais avant, tu devras apprendre... J'avais oublié que tu n'apprends les choses que dans la douleur. Alors c'est ce que tu auras, si tu t'opposes à moi.

Finalement, l'européen le regarda, faisant glisser ses yeux de sa tête à ses pieds. Dans ses yeux, il aperçut une lueur étrange, fascinante, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une lueur qui dévorait tout, détruisait tout sur son passage. Ivan revit, l'espace d'un instant, l'homme blond, vêtu d'un simple uniforme militaire impérial déchiré, attaché au sol, couvert de sang. Au niveau de son cou pâle, la cicatrice qu'il avait récolté de la révolution était encore fraîche. Cet homme là, il l'avait arrêté après qu'il ait massacré pas moins de dix hommes dans la force de l'âge, mieux armés que lui. En utilisant ses seules mains, et sa force de nation. Il en avait démembré certains, qui s'était éteint alors même qu'Ivan et Prusse parvenaient enfin à la maîtriser. Il se rappelait encore du rire aigu, plein d'une joie malsaine, mêlé à une douleur que Russie n'avait pas compris à l'époque. Un frisson le parcouru. Il voyait les ténèbres s'agiter sous le bleu riche et chaleureux de ces prunelles.

- Je ne serais pas forcément celui qui aura le plus mal, URSS. Tu tomberas bien avant de m'atteindre, ou bien je m'arracherait le coeur plutôt que de te laisser m'avoir. »

.

.

.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais je pense que je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur la période de la guerre froide en elle même. Mais il y avait forcément un moment où Francs allait s'énerver, quand même...

Comme d'hab' toutes les critiques et remarques sont les bienvenus. A une prochaine fois.


	7. La Chute

Oui, je sais. Délai de lecture, régularité et tout et tout... J'essaie, je vous jure! Mais bon, finalement me revoilà pour un petit chapitre que je voulais écrire, depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, mais dont je croyais que le manque d'inspiration l'avait définitivement avorté avant même qu'il ne naisse... Pas d'idées, c'est tout. Et puis, il y a eu le chapitre (probablement) final, perdu dans mon autre ordinateur. Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens... Vu que je l'aimais beaucoup, mon chapitre, que j'avais passé des semaines à le travailler, à le faire, re-faire et à le chouchouter, je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas question que je l'abandonne comme une sauvage. Mais en même temps, il y avait vous. A certaines d'entre vous, j'avais promis un chapitre avec un Francis au sommet de la badass-attitude, et je vous le garde en réserve, parce que plus badass que ça, je ne vois pas. Rassurez vous, Ivan aussi, mais lui on en a plus l'habitude. Et là, brusquement, idée de génie: je vais le faire, mon chapitre intermédiaire abandonné! Et, quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai eu l'illumination, et voilà pour vous un petit intermède avec Russie en guest-star. Je sais que ça va en réjouir certaines... Bonne lecture!

.

Disclaimer: APH n'est pas à moi, et les personnages non plus...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_On est laid à Nanterre,_

_C'est la faute à Voltaire,_

_Et bête à Palaiseau,_

_C'est la faute à Rousseau_.

.

.

Le battement d'un cœur. Calme, fort, douloureux à ses oreilles. Quelque part, c'était là. Là, sous ces ruines, Ivan pouvait le sentir. Sentir le cœur de la ville, le cœur du pays vaincu par le passé qui rebattait de nouveau. Et ce bruit lui brisait les tympans. Il était habitué au silence. Il avait appris à l'aimer. Et à présent son silence, si apaisant, était brisé par ce bruit répétitif, brutal. Et il pouvait visionner facilement l'air que les ruines aspiraient. Elles aspiraient tout, affamées. Tout l'oxygène, tous les fantômes qui restaient de ses défenses, et chaque chose qui l'entourait semblaient se vider de sa substance. Elles essayaient même de l'aspirer lui. S'il se laissait faire, les ruines finiraient par l'attirer, le faire chuter jusqu'au fond. Et même à ce moment-là, elles seraient encore avide de sa peau, de son sang, de ses muscles, de ses organes... Elles l'avaleraient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, pas même un souvenir. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ni par elles, ni par qui que ce soit d'autre. Jamais. Et même si, déjà, il sentait certains des membres des républiques communistes se désolidariser de lui, il ne ferait rien. Qu'ils s'en aillent. Qu'ils essayent, qu'ils aillent se cacher derrière l'ennemi, ça ne changeait rien. Il viendrait les récupérer en temps voulu... Non. Il attendrait que le « monde » si sécurisant dans lequel ils croyaient pouvoir s'abriter s'effondre autour d'eux. Sur eux. Alors, ce serait eux qui viendraient à lui, le supplier de les reprendre. Peut être même le ferait-il, peut être qu'il ne les tuerait pas tous. Seulement ceux qui étaient à l'origine de la gangrène, les plus stupides, les plus faibles... Mais Gorbatchev lui aussi était faible... Il avait laissé faire. Il avait pensé que laisser ces moutons seuls, sans berger pour les guider, pourrait apporter de bonnes choses. Au final, les moutons avaient fait ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'eux. Ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup. Le capitalisme allait les broyer, l'un après l'autre, sans remords ni pitié. Et, s'ils en réchappaient, Russie ferait de même, car les faibles devaient apprendre leur place.

Un bruit le fit se retourner. Il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un. Il faisait nuit noire, et les quelques soldats russe qui étaient sensé l'accompagner avaient accepté de lui laisser un peu d'espace, tout en tenant éloignés les indésirables. Les indésirables comme le garçon brun aux yeux bleus qui s'était immobilisé face à lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que fais-tu là, идиот (idiot)?

Le petit jeta un regard derrière lui, sans doute pour chercher une échappatoire. Ivan leva son arme en direction de l'enfant. Sans hésitation, sans joie, sans inquiétude. Il y avait longtemps que la vue d'un corps ne lui faisait plus rien. Que ce soit un enfant ou un adulte, quelle différence? Un ennemi restait un ennemi, quel que soit son âge, sa nationalité ou son sexe. Et le seul moyen de survivre face à un ennemi

- Ne bouge pas. Je t'ai posé une question.

Le garçon entrouvrit la bouche, mais la peur le paralysait. Ivan pouvait la sentir, sa terreur. Il pouvait presque gouter son goût amer et cuivré, sur sa langue. Un goût familier, à présent. Addictif.

Il détailla l'enfant du regard. Il était plutôt petit, maigre. Il portait des habits rapiécés. Là, entre ces ruines de pierres, il semblait parfaitement à sa place, paradoxalement. Brusquement, le petit sembla se ressaisir, et releva la tête.

« Je prends des morceaux de mur.

Russie leva un sourcil, surpris du ton utilisé. Impertinent, impénitent, même sous la menace d'une arme.

- Pourquoi?

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Tu veux jouer, gamin? Tu veux mettre ta vie en jeu? Tes parents ne seraient pas ravis.

- Mes parents sont morts. En essayant de passer le mur. Moi, j'ai réussi à passer. Et maintenant, il y a plus de mur. Mais des gens sont prêts à payer pour en avoir des morceaux. »

.

.

_Je ne suis pas notaire,_

_C'est la faute à Voltaire,_

_Je suis petit oiseau,_

_C'est la faute à Rousseau._

_._

.

Ivan fixa plus attentivement. Un orphelin, hein... Un orphelin du mur. Certains l'auraient pris en pitié. Mais il n'était pas de ceux-là. Dommage pour lui.

« Et toi, tu veux les vendre?

- Non.

Une hésitation. Le gamin reprit:

- Pas tous.

La curiosité réchauffa pendant un instant le sang d'Ivan.

- Et les autres?

- Je vais les garder.

Le russe fronça les sourcils.

- Pour en faire quoi? »

Les yeux bleus se remplirent de détermination. Une détermination rare, connue seulement par certains survivants de guerre. Étonnamment, plus chez les enfants que tous les autres. L'adaptabilité, la volonté de vivre qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient. Une fois l'innocence perdue, il leur restait le courage. Amusant, oui. Un petit Gavroche. Plus courageux que beaucoup, ou bien plus stupide. Difficile de le dire. Gavroche, mort sur les barricades pour récupérer les balles utilisée par les ennemis de la République pour qu'ils meurent par elles, et par les révolutionnaires tenus en échec. Un sens de l'ironie inhérent aux enfant comme lui. La soif dévorante de la vie associée à une incompréhension de la mort et à leurs caractères égoïstes et immatures qui les poussaient à marcher au milieu des champs de batailles souillés de sang et de mort, en chantant joyeusement. Tant et tant de paradoxes dans un si petit corps... Oui, définitivement, il allait l'appeler Gavroche, dans sa tête.

« Tu ne vas pas me répondre?

- Si. Mais il faut demander poliment. »

.

.

_Joie est mon caractère,_

_C'est la faute à Voltaire,_

_Misère est mon trousseau,_

_C'est la faute à Rousseau._

_._

.

Cette impertinence... Ivan eut un rire amusé, sincère. Et pourtant, ils étaient rares, ceux là. Oui, Gavroche... Qui d'autre pourrait-il être?

« Je ne demande pas poliment. Ceux qui sont armés n'ont pas besoin de politesse. Et je parie que tu n'es pas du genre à l'être, toi non plus.

Un petit sourire canaille lui confirma son impression. Finalement, le regard bleu se refit sérieux.

- Je veux reconstruire ma maison. Ce sont ces pierres qui l'ont détruite. Ce sont elles qui la reconstruiront.

- C'est tout?

C'était décevant. Mais l'éclat dans les yeux de Gavroche le convainquit que non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de noir, sombre. Une ombre née de l'innocence arrachée sans pitié, avec une sauvagerie méticuleuse.

- Allez, tu peux me le dire. Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de facilement choqué?

- Non. Toi, tu ressembles à l'un de ceux qui gardait le mur. Tu l'étais?

Ça devenait intéressant. Doucement, Gavroche laissait ses ténèbres ressortir, se révélant dans son regard. Ivan hésita. Mentir, dire la vérité? Ce n'était pas une question de peur. Juste de curiosité. Il se demandait quel serait la réaction du gamin. Finalement, il prit la décision de se contenter d'une semi-vérité.

-En quelque sorte. »

L'enfant baissa la tête, ses doigts se serrant autour d'une des pierres. Presque trop grosse pour sa petite main. Il relâcha toutes les autres. Avec une violence surprenante après le discours qu'il venait de tenir, il la jeta à la figure d'Ivan. Surpris, le russe ne réagit pas, ressentant avec une force inhabituelle la douleur du choc contre sa tempe. Une douleur physique, pas mentale. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti de pareille... Son regard se fit tranchant, avant de se radoucir.

« Va-t-en, gamin.

Ce dernier hésita, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, avant de décider que d'autres occasions se présenteraient, et de partir, non sans avoir repris les pierres qu'il avait précédemment lâché. Ivan porta une main à la plaie que Gavroche lui avait fait, songeur, presque déçu par sa démission. Il sentit un liquide déjà froid sous ses doigts et soupira. L'enfant s'était éloigné. Il s'accroupit, tendant une main vers un autre morceau du mur. Le russe soupira. Il l'aimait bien. Il fixa son arme. Malheureusement pour Gavroche, il lui préférait la littérature classique. Le premier coup partit. La petite silhouette se figea, comme surprise, avant de vaciller et de tomber, sous le choc. Le gamin se tourna vers lui, ses grand yeux écarquillés, une légère égratignure sanglante sur la joue. Ivan fit la moue. Il aurait préféré frôler la tempe. Après tout, ça n'aurait été que justice. Mais ce n'était pas si mal.

.

.

_Je suis tombé par terre,_

_C'est la faute à Voltaire,_

_Le nez dans le ruisseau,_

_C'est la faute à..._

.

.

Le second coup parti. Une éclaboussure rouge, sur sa veste claire. Un petit corps tombant sur le sol.

.

.

_...Rousseau._

.

.

Déjà mort. Face contre terre. Bien. Victor Hugo aurait été satisfait. Il avait suivit le scénario originel. Un drame magnifique et lamentable. Comme l'avait si bien dit l'écrivain, c_ette petite grande âme venait de s'envoler._ Dommage, son Gavroche allemand s'était trouvé du mauvais coté de la barrière. Gavroche aurait lui aussi du suivre le scénario dès le début, au lieu de s'opposer à lui, qui portait le poids de l'Histoire du Monde. Distraitement, il se baissa pour se saisir de la pierre tâché de son propre sang. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Oui, un pierre de ce mur, ce n'était pas mal. Ce serait un comble si tout le monde en avait une sauf lui. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de se rappeler. De se rappeler que rien n'était finit, pas tant qu'il en avait décidé. Satisfait, Russie s'autorisa à sourire. Oui, après tout, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit venu ici.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Voilààààààà! Je l'ai fait, mon mur de Berlin! C'est quand même central comme événement, non? Si vous avez des remarques/critiques ou quoi que se soit, vous êtes les bienvenus. Si vous voulez simplement suivre cette fic ou la mettre en favoris, ça me fait très plaisir aussi. Et si vous vouliez simplement lire, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment (autant que faire se peut, avec un thème comme ça...)


	8. Tomber est permis

Ouaaaaaaaais! Victoire! J'ai ramé, mais je l'ai fait! Plus personne n'y croyait! Bref, on m'a demandé un Francis en mode bad ass. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? Et j'ai essayé de faire un Bad Ass Mother Fucker! Francis (expression de Luciferou. Qui est super classe, donc je lui ai piqué). Bon, là il ne l'est pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, mais je vous rassure. Je vous réserve un petit extra où Francis montre tout son potentiel de bad-ass-attitude. Ce ne sera pas chronologique, mais bon, j'ai eu l'idée il n'y a pas longtemps.

Sinon, pour mes autres fics, le prochain chapitre d'« A la romaine » est presque terminé, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Pour « Pater familias », c'est un peu galère, mais j'y suis presque. Donc, n'abandonnez pas tout espoir! Et je vous prépare une petite série dans le même genre que celle-ci parce que j'aime écrire des choses angst.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomber est permis...

.

.

.

.

Il ne savait pas. Il avait beau réfléchir, se tordre l'esprit, faire et refaire ses calculs, repenser, peser ses décisions, il ne comprenait pas. Où avait-il pu faire une erreur? Quand avait-il faiblit? Ivan ne le savait pas, il ne le savait plus. Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur la serrure de sa porte, grippée par le froid, Russie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réfléchir. Un part de lui hurlait de rage, réclamant vengeance contre ceux qui le trahissaient, l'abandonnaient. Il les savait lâches, mais pas à ce point. Il les haïssait, pour cela. L'URSS n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi pathétique qu'eux. La Russie non plus. Finalement la porte de la demeure du soviétique s'ouvrit, en grinçant. Le hall d'entrée était grand. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. De là où il était, Ivan pouvait voir qu'aucune lueur n'annonçait la présence d'un feu, dans la cheminée de son salon. Grand, lui aussi. Si grand. Et si vide.

Le blond eut l'étrange impression que le froid était encore plus prenant ici qu'à l'extérieur. Celui-ci s'introduisait en lui, jusqu'à ses os, au plus profond de son cœur. Ou plutôt, il était aspiré dans le trou noir qui se situait où, il lui semblait, il n'en était plus sûr, avait un jour été son cœur. C'était ça, la douleur du membre fantôme? Ca faisait mal. Comme toujours, il avait mal. Depuis combien de temps avait-il ressentit autre chose que la Douleur? Ha, non, il y avait aussi la Colère, la Haine. Mais elles aussi étaient de vieilles compagnes maintenant. Alors comme ça, elles seraient les seules à ne pas l'abandonner, au final? Alors que toutes et tous s'éloignaient avec soulagement, le regardant comme un monstre, il allait rester seul avec elles. Leur fidélité comme dernier fardeau. Leur présence comme preuve que tout ce qu'il avait tenté de construire était en train de s'écrouler, comme un vulgaire château de carte.

Et lui, il était là, en train de regarder son rêve se briser, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ivan éclata de rire. Un rire qui n'en était pas tout fait un, entre le cri de rage et le sanglot. Voilà. C'était pourtant simple. Il savait que, d'est en ouest, de grands rictus méprisants devaient orner le visage de ses ennemis. Tous. Ils devaient être si fiers, comme quand ils avaient remporté, « ensemble » la seconde guerre mondiale. A ce moment là, le monde était en plein changement. Les cors de chasse avaient annoncé la fin de la traque bruyante, le Reich et ses alliés étaient tombés. Mais les tambours de guerre, eux, ne s'étaient pas tus. Ils avaient continué à faire résonner leur roulement funeste plus bas, toujours plus bas, comme le grondement d'un orage. Une tempête. Un cyclone, au cœur duquel les USA et l'URSS s'étaient affrontés, aveugles et sourds au reste du monde.

Peut être aurait-il dû avoir des remords. Il n'en avait pas. Mais il avait un regret, le seul qu'il puisse avoir. Il aurait aimé les entraîner tous avec lui, dans sa chute. Sa dernière folie. Ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qu'il détestait, ceux qu'il avait protégé, qu'il avait détruit. Et surtout _Lui_. _Lui_, le responsable de toutes ses pertes, toutes ses défaites. _Lui_, qui avait entraîné tous ceux qu'il connaissait loin de lui, avec ses sourires, son charisme brut, ses rires bruyants et ses certitudes. Le seul responsable, c'était _Lui_. Cet enfant méprisable, bouffi d'orgueil et de confiance, qui prétendait à présent régner sur le monde entier sans personne pour le contrebalancer. Avec raison, malheureusement. Qui serait assez fou pour se mettre sur la route des Etats-Unis d'Amérique? Il avait été le seul. Il n'y avait personne pour prendre le relais. Ca, Russie l'avait deviné.

Ivan aurait aimé dire qu'il était surpris. Qu'il n'avait pas vu la fin arriver. Et pourtant, il avait su que les choses allaient finir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_Mutual Assured Destruction_

MAD. Etrangement révélateur, cet acronyme. Mad, comme Fou. Pas la folie douce, non, la Folie, la vraie. La destructrice, qui met à feu et à sang le monde entier sans même en chercher la raison. C'était là, cette insulte sous-entendue, qu'America et lui s'était lancé, comme un défi. Cap, ou pas cap de me détruire, de t'autodétruire? En 1963, l'« équilibre » avait été trouvé. Un « équilibre » uniquement basé sur le pari que leur antagonisme, leur inimitié ne serait jamais supérieure à leur instinct de survie. Quitte ou double.

Ivan aurait dû presser la détente. Il pensait qu'il s'était débarrassé de cette chose encombrante qu'est la volonté de vivre, mais il semblerait que non. Il avait eu la possibilité de l'entraîner avec lui, dans sa chute. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et aujourd'hui, il était là. Seul. Ce mot résonnait de façon étrange, en lui. Brusquement, sa vision se désagrégea, alors qu'une douleur innommable lui faisait perdre connaissance.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ivan se demanda où il se trouvait. Sa tête tournait. Et pourtant, il était encore allongé. Mais il faisait trop chaud. Etrangement chaud. D'ailleurs, il était recouvert d'une couverture.

« Tu es réveillé, Ivan?

La voix, pourtant bien connue, le fit sursauter. Par reflèxe, il chercha à s'emparer de son arme. Mais elle n'était pas dans son holster. Furieux, il se tourna vers son « invité ».

-Où as tu mis mon arme, France?

-Je vais bien, merci de me le demander, Russie. Oui, je suis ravi de te revoir, moi aussi...

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Rend moi mon arme!

Francis le détailla. Le russe était pâle, ses yeux étaient fiévreux.

-Non.

-REND LA MOI! Rend la moi, ou je te tuerai à mains nues!

-Si c'est pour me tuer moi, je veux bien te la rendre. Tu n'es même pas en état de viser. Je ne risquerais pas grand chose. Par contre, si tu tentes de me tuer « à mains nues », tu risques de te faire mal avant même d'avoir réussi à te lever. Le plus raisonnable, ce serait que tu te contentes de rester calme. Dans l'immédiat tu ne peux pas me tuer, donc il faut te résigner à attendre. »

Russie serra les poings. Il aurait aimé détruire ce visage, si doux et malicieux. France l'avait abandonné, lui aussi. Comme tous les autres. Non, pire. Lui, il aurait dû le soutenir, il aurait dû savoir ce qui était juste, ce qui était bon pour lui, pour eux tous. Mais non. La France avait pris le parti des Etats-Unis. Et _Francis_, lui, avait fini par le repousser, comme les autres.

« Et alors? En quoi es-tu concerné? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir! Dis moi, France, as-tu été chargé par ce cher Angleterre et sa merveilleuse colonie de veiller à ce que je sois bel et bien mort? Ou bien, au contraire, que j'agonise suffisamment longtemps pour expier mes pêchés? »

L'européen fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Ivan sentit la colère enfler en lui, face à ce manque de réaction.

Presque soixante-dix ans à tenir, subir, pour son rêve, rassemblant autour de lui tant et tant de pays... Et tous l'avaient abandonné. Il revoyait leurs yeux se détourner de lui, refusant d'affronter son regard. Même Biélorussie et Ukraine. Ses sœurs, qui prétendaient l'aimer, ne se contentaient pas de s'éloigner de lui, elles refusaient de faire face aux conséquences que leurs actes à tous pouvaient provoquer. Elles avaient tenté de lui parler, de se justifier. Ivan croyaient même les avoir vues pleurer, toutes les deux. Et alors? Leurs larmes, sans valeurs, vides de sens, que pouvait-il en faire? Lâches. Mais, pire encore, Lettonie, Lituanie, et Géorgie ne s'étaient pas montrés. Lâches encore. Ils étaient encore pires que les autres. Au final, ils fuyaient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils avaient fui l'URSS, souhaitant sa disparition (Ivan le savait parfaitement) et maintenant ils fuyaient à la vision de sa chute. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça? Que, s'ils n'étaient pas présents lors de sa mort, cela les laverait de toutes responsabilités? Ils auraient beau fermer les yeux, cela ne changerait rien. Et, d'ailleurs, Russie ne souhaitait pas leur présence. Eux tous, avec leurs yeux faussement tristes, leur inquiétude feinte, leurs étreintes hypocrites... Lâches, lâches, lâches, lâches... Russie ne voulait plus les voir, plus jamais. Et maintenant, France. Lui entre tous les autres, il avait fallu que ce soit France qui vienne.

« Non, mieux! Tu es venu me tenir la main, parce que tu es bon, et plein de compassion? Je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Je n'en ai pas besoin! Ta compassion ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser seul, alors que j'allais perdre la guerre, et que tu le savais! Alors ne viens pas jouer les bons amis avec moi, pas maintenant! Je te méprise! Toi, plus que tous les autres! Toi, tes principes, tes belles idées, tout ça, ça ne vaut rien! Alors va-t-en, retourne auprès de tes précieux amis fêter votre victoire contre l'URSS, contre MOI! »

La respiration haletante de Russie remplissait la pièce, bruyante. Finalement, après quelques minutes, France ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu as fini ta crise d'hystérie?

-Comment oses-tu...

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire la leçon par un gamin qui se complait dans son malheur. Si c'est pour t'entendre pleurnicher sur ton terrible sort, sur la cruauté du monde, du destin, et sur tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour en arriver là, dis le moi, que je rentre tout de suite. »

Le ton froid du français figea Ivan. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce type de réponse. Il s'attendait à la colère, à la peur, à la pitié, voir à de la suffisance, mais pas à ça. Le ton était clair. Presque chirurgical. C'était un fait, une évidence, il partirait. Encore. Et cette fois, ça ne serait par peur, par colère ou par obligation. Ca serait parce que Russie serait devenue, au final, pitoyable, faible, sans intérêt. Cette pensée fit taire toute sa fureur, laissant un vide abyssal. Ivan n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle lui était devenue nécessaire. En partant, elle semblait avoir pris avec elle les seules forces qu'il lui restait.

Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle lui sembla frêle, étrangement faible. Il était fatigué. Si fatigué.

« Pourquoi es-tu là?

Les yeux bleus de France étaient posés sur lui, impassibles. Mais, en entendant le ton utilisé, ils semblèrent s'adoucir légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

-Allons, Russie, tu me connais. Tu devrais pouvoir deviner.

-Je ne suis plus sûr de te connaître, France.

-Tu n'es plus sûr de te connaître toi-même, alors forcément... Mais crois-moi, tu me connais. Il y a des choses sur moi que tu sais, et dont peu de personnes ont un aperçu. »

Ivan ferma les yeux, un instant. Que savait-il de Francis? Beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire, et en même temps si peu. France, contrairement à ce qu'il aimait faire croire, était implacable, dur, et n'admettait pas la faiblesse, chez lui comme chez ceux qu'il respectait. Il pouvait être plein de compassion mais détestait la pitié, ne supportant qu'on vienne vers lui en le considérant comme faible, et agissant de même avec les autres. France était étrange, ambivalent. Manipulateur, protecteur, rancunier, doux, violent, patient, impulsif, fourbe, chevaleresque... Les français étaient comme ça, et bien sûr, leur personnification aussi. Les défauts comme les qualités d'un peuple, poussés à l'extrême. Plein de contradictions, et les assumant complètement. Au fond, ces caractéristiques, toutes les nations les avaient. Mais, pour Ivan, France était différent. Il l'avait côtoyé trop longtemps pour ne pas connaître les aspérités, les nuances de son caractère. C'était ce coté sauvage, parfaitement caché mais jamais abandonné qui avait fasciné Russie, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. La barbarie sous-jacente, apparemment discipliné par des siècles d'éducation latine, de catholicisme et de « civilisation ». Il avait mis des années à découvrir tout cela. Mais la révolution française, en plus de lui faire découvrir jusqu'à quel point Francis pouvait être monstrueux, l'avait changé. Un peu plus de ténèbres, une apparence plus douce encore.

« Je sais que tu es fou, même si tu le caches bien.

-C'est à moitié exact. Je ne suis fou que la moitié du temps.

-Tu es fou la moitié du temps, et le reste du temps, tu ne l'es qu'à demi, et tu fais comme si tu étais sain d'esprit, si tu préfères. »

Le blond éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un gloussement moqueur, ce n'était pas l'ersatz adoucit, fade, qu'il servait la majorité du temps aux autres pays plus jeunes, ou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Euphorie, colère, moquerie, joie, tristesse, ironie... Tant de choses pouvaient passer dans un rire. Les rires de Francis, les vrais, étaient un savant et délicat mélange de tout cela, et plus encore. Et la proportion de chacune d'elles variait, changeante selon le sens et les circonstances. Il avait déjà entendu certain dire que son propre rire était effrayant. C'était sans doute vrai, mais, au moins, il n'était pas dangereux ou mensonger.

Le rire de France, par contre... Celui de l'hexagonal était fascinant, comme le chant des sirènes. Doux, délicat, musicale, comme sa langue. Mais, surtout, addictif. A trop l'écouter, on pouvait oublier quel danger vous guettait, derrière ces notes cristallines. Et, ça, France le savait très bien, et en usait et en abusait à ses aises.

Il était corrosif, comme eux tous. Mais il faisait parti de ceux dont les sourires pouvaient le mieux vous leurrer. Son apparence était douce. Son charme, mortifère. Avant que vous vous en rendiez compte, vous vous retrouviez piégé, englué dans sa toile. Immobilisé, privé de toutes échappatoires. Tous ceux qui avaient fait l'erreur de trop se rapprocher, comme des papillons autour d'une flamme, s'y étaient brûlé les ailes.

Finalement, l'européen se calma. Il eut une expression malicieuse, un peu canaille.

« Tu vois que tu me connais. Quoi d'autre?

-Tu es manipulateur.

-Exact. Et...?

-Rebelle.

-Oh, Ivan... Quand accepteras-tu de mettre en lumière une de mes si nombreuses qualités? »

Le russe se surprit à sourire. D'un sourire roublard, cynique, mais un sourire. Un sourire sincère. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis... Depuis longtemps. Il avait envie d'entrer dans son jeu, juste un instant. D'oublier, de se laisser emporter.

« Mais je ne fais que ça.

-Ha oui, tu as raison... J'oublie parfois que les personnes saines d'esprit ont un point de vue si limité du monde.

-Tu en côtoies trop. Ou bien, c'est notre vision des choses qui est trop divergent.

-Question intéressante.

-Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

-Réfléchis bien, tu as toutes les cartes en main. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Plus tout à fait. Il avait l'impression de se sentir un peu mieux. Francis n'était pas du genre à venir le voir sans bonne raison. Et la pitié n'en était pas une. Pas plus que de quelconques ordres donnés par USA ou Angleterre. Francis n'était pas obéissant, ni discipliné. Au contraire. Russie n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit capable de suivre à la lettre un ordre, même s'il venait d'un de ses chefs, alors un ordre d'Angleterre ou d' America... Par contre, aller à contre-courant de ce qu'on attendait de lui, oui. Ivan, brusquement, comprit.

« Tu veux que je survive.

-Gagné.

-Je suis sensé deviner pourquoi?

-Tu pourrais, mais cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Temps que, ni toi ni moi, n'avons.

-Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je meure, et pourtant tu sous-entends que c'est ce qui va arriver?

-J'ai appris, au fil du temps, que le monde ne se pliait pas toujours à mes caprices. Et je ne me vois pas vraiment réclamer un miracle à Dieu. Ca m'ennuierais prodigieusement de lui devoir quelque chose, et ça fait longtemps que je sais que j'ai tué sa patience. Et il ne bougera pas plus pour toi. Nous sommes deux hérétiques qui avons renié son existence pendant un certain nombre d'années de trop. Sans parler de nos pêchés respectifs, que nous ne prenons même pas la peine de regretter.

-Donc, tu dis que nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous même.

-Ca ne change pas de d'habitude. »

Ivan esquissa un sourire crispé. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il se redressa de son canapé. Francis le fixait, sans montrer la moindre volonté de l'aider. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas être aidé. Finalement, quand il réussit à se lever, le français lui demanda:

« Où vas-tu?

-Chercher de la vodka.

-Sérieusement?

-Quoi, tu veux m'interdire l'alcool le temps de ma convalescence?

-Bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que tu as réellement de la vodka, ici? J'en ai cherché pendant une heure!

-Tu as mal regardé. Elle était dans le placard.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel sous les ricanements du russe.

-Très drôle. Puisque tu es debout, regarde dans mon sac. J'ai prévu quelques bouteilles.

-Et pourquoi ça? Tu n'aimes plus la vodka?

-J'aime la vodka. Pas cet alcool à brûler que tu caches honteusement, et avec raison. Ca, ce n'est pas de la vodka. J'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais à ce point... C'est insultant.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir du champagne et du Bordeaux, camarade.

-Tu as de la chance, le capitalisme a l'avantage de pouvoir se l'offrir, lui.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Il faut bien que ça ait un avantage, d'écouter les discours grandiloquents de ce gamin. Alfred est tellement immature, parfois... Tu as de la chance d'échapper à ça. Il parle tout le temps la bouche pleine. Il y a sûrement un trou, que dis-je, un abysse dans son éducation. Enfin, c'est Angleterre qui l'a élevé, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais... D'ailleurs, on croirait entendre Angleterre en mode mégalomane, mais avec son vocabulaire et ses manières de pirate... Dieu merci, il n'est pas retombé dans son délire de prohibition. Ca aurait été insupportable. L'entendre nous faire la morale sur notre consommation d'alcool entre deux leçons sur la grandeur et la puissance des Etats-Unis, je me serais jeté par la fenêtre.

-Dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué, alors. Tu n'aurais pas été le seul, et je n'aurai plus eu qu'à me placer en dessous de la fenêtre pour vous attraper et vous faire rentrer dans l'URSS.

-Certainement pas avec un alcool d'une qualité aussi médiocre. Nous aurions formé notre propre bloc.

-Sous quelle idéologie?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ceux qui aime et respecte l'alcool sous toutes ses formes?

-Là, cette guerre serait devenue vraiment étrange. Bloqué entre le rideau de fer et l'océan, le bloc des alcooliques?

- Moque-toi, ton alcoolémie journalière est sans doute pire que la nôtre. Je suis sûr que nous aurions été le bloc le plus fort. L'amour du vin, du champagne, de la bière et du whisky est plus puissant que tout. Bref, dans le doute, j'avais prévu de la vraie vodka. Dans mon sac. D'ailleurs, prends-le en entier, j'ai faim. »

Russie n'était même pas surpris. France ne serait jamais venu dans un pays étranger sans prévoir de quoi survivre. Ce qui, pour lui, voulait dire: vin, pain, fromage et café pour le kit de survie de base. De surcroît quand le dit pays venait de s'écrouler. Mais là, quand même... Grimaçant, le soviétique réussit à traîner le sac.

« Tu n'es pas sensé m'achever en me faisant porter des charges trop lourdes, France.

-Tu aurais voulu que je t'aide?

-Non.

-Alors, quel est le problème? C'est toi qui t'es levé le premier. Et puis, je n'allais pas fêter Noël avec de l'eau, du pain sec et de l'alcool pur, merci bien!

-Noël?

-Nous sommes le 24 décembre.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé.

-Bien sûr que non. De un, tu es athée. De deux, tu étais orthodoxe, pas chrétien. Donc, tu ne fêterais pas Noël le même jour que nous.

Etrangement, Russie se sentit soulagé que le blond ne cherche pas à approfondir le premier point.

-USA, Angleterre et tous les autres vont t'en vouloir.

-Je suis sensé en avoir quelque chose à faire? C'est mon Noël, je le passe où je veux. Ils n'ont pas d'ordre à me donner. Même si je voulais passer Noël dans un pays islamique, ils n'auraient rien à dire. Au moins, j'aurai un Noël blanc, moi. »`

Russie ferma les yeux.

« La chute est donc si imminente que ça?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais l'idée était assez claire.

-Si j'ai si peu de chance de survivre, pourquoi es-tu là?

-Tu as des chances de survivre. Pas beaucoup, peut être, mais tu en as. Et je suis l'un des seuls qui puisse t'aider.

-Qui veuille bien m'aider, surtout.

-Aussi. »

Russie, sans rien dire, se saisit de la bouteille de vodka que lui tendais son ami, avant de boire directement au goulot. Le français resta imperturbable.

« Et comment pourrais tu m'aider?

-Déjà, j'ai une question à te poser. Veux-tu survivre?

Ivan reposa la bouteille sur la table, calmement.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend?

-Tu auras mal.

-J'ai déjà mal. Ca fait plus de soixante-dix ans que j'ai mal.

-Non. Ca, ce n'est rien. Quand ça commencera vraiment, tu comprendras. Il n'y a pas de mots, mais je vais essayer de te donner une idée. Toute la souffrance, les morts, la terreur que tu as accumulé, mais aussi celle que tu as fait peser sur les autres, elle reviendra vers toi, quand les liens que tu as avec les autres républiques communistes se déchireront. Sans aucune idéologie, ou espoir de retour pour atténuer le choc. Tu vas payer ton échec, Ivan. Personne ne peut dire combien de temps ça durera, ni ce que tu perdras dans le processus. Mais tu perdras des choses. Dont une bonne partie de ta force et de ta santé mentale. La force reviendra avec le temps, si tu survis, et tes angoisses, tes colères ton manque de contrôle, tout ça se calmera, et tu apprendras à les gérer. Mais pour le reste... »

Francis ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ivan avait compris. Pas de retour en arrière, jamais.

« Ce n'est pas encourageant. Je croyais que tu voulais pousser à vouloir survivre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, que je mente? Tu serais juste surpris le moment venu, ça ne ferait pas passer les choses plus vite, ou mieux. De toute façon, quoi que tu imagines, ça sera sans doute pire.

-Combien de temps ça durera?

-Je ne sais pas.

-... Et après? Si je survis?

-Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on ressent, dans ces cas là, et ils penseront que tu l'as bien mérité, que c'est juste le contrecoup de ta propre cruauté, non seulement envers les autres mais aussi envers toi même. Ceux qui te haïssent te regarderont avec mépris et méfiance, surveillant que tu ne retombes pas dans tes travers, et les autres seront pleins de pitié et de peur. Ils ne voudront pas être là pour toi, aucun d'eux. Par antipathie, par peur, peu importe, mais ils ne te verront plus que comme une bombe à retardement, une mine pouvant exploser au moindre contact. Crois moi, il y en a qui feront la queue pour venir t'achever. Récolter ton dernier souffle, ils ne le verront même pas comme un honneur, mais comme un bon moment à passer.

-Ils me détestent, en résumé.

-Pas tous. Ceux qui te connaissent et t'apprécient en tant qu'individu, si l'on peut dire, vont te surveiller. Ils ne voudraient pas risquer de te perdre, et pour cela ils feront tout pour te placer dans un... environnement politique qui leur semblera sûr. Qu'il te convienne ou non. Mais ils n'ont plus peur de toi pour la plupart. C'est fini. Tout le pouvoir que tu as pu avoir sur eux, ils s'en sont affranchis. Bientôt, tu finiras par apprendre à cacher ce que tu ressens par rapport à la révolution russe. Tu redeviendras... normal. Mais plus jamais ils ne te verront comme avant. A la moindre faute, au moindre choix qui montrerait une quelconque velléité de domination, ou même une tentative de sauver ta propre vie au détriment de celle des autres ils n'hésiteront pas à te clouer au sol. Tu n'auras pas le droit au bénéfice du doute, ou même à de l'indulgence. Toi, tu es le révolutionnaire, le fou qui a choisi de se battre contre l'ordre établi.

-Et moi? Qu'est ce que je ressentirai, moi?

Le français fixait le feu. Celui-ci faiblissait, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à se lever pour le raviver. France s'était enroulé dans une couverture, comme le ferait un enfant, alors que Russie faisait tourner l'alcool transparent dans la bouteille.

-Tu n'oublieras jamais Ni de ce que tu étais, ni ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'oublieras pas, et tu mesureras toujours, bien mieux qu'eux, ce que tu as détruit de tes mains. De toute façon, même si tu le voulais, ou le pouvais, ils ne le permettraient jamais. Tu dois expier tes pêchés. Et tant que tu continues de souffrir, c'est que ta dette n'est pas encore payée.

Un doute envahis Ivan. La voix de Francis était neutre, basse, sans aucune inflexion.

-Et toi? »

Russie revoyait le regard méfiant qu'Amérique posait sur l'hexagonal, quand il était sous domination allemande, quand l'armistice française avait été signée, celui plein d'inquiétude, scrutateur, d'Angleterre. Comme s'ils cherchaient la moindre trace de folie. De trahison? Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'occupation. Peut-être que ce qu'ils voyaient dans cet armistice était le reflet d'une crainte plus ancienne. La réaction épidermique des francophones, de sa famille, et de ses amis quand la révolution française était évoquée, le tabou qui avait été posé sur cette période. Ces regards, il les avaient vus, au début de sa révolution, quand France et lui étaient ensemble. Les regards de haine posés sur lui, et ceux plein de suspicion et d'inquiétude sur son ami. Avaient-ils eu peur qu'il le ré-entraîne dans une nouvelle révolution? Se redressant, Ivan posa sa main sur la joue pâle du français. Elle était glacée.

« Francis?

-Tu sais le pire?

Les yeux bleus de l'européen se posèrent sur lui, remplis de ses ténèbres, qui ressemblaient tant au siennes. Son cœur se serra. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. C'était, en quelques sortes, encore plus effrayant que de le voir en colère.

-Non.

-Le pire c'est que, non content d'avoir fait brûler ton âme sur le bûché de tes rêves déments, tu as échoué. Alors, tu n'es même plus un monstre. Juste un fou. Un méprisable et lamentable fou... »

Russie serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que ce soit douloureux. Francis se déplaça légèrement pour de rapprocher du feu, serrant ses genoux entre ses bras, comme un enfant. Et il restait là, fixant le feu, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ivan sentit à nouveau la sensation, brusque, presque inattendue, de déchirement qu'il apprenait déjà à connaître. Un gémissement lui échappa. La voix douce, basse, du français s'éleva.

« Dors, Ivan. Je reste là. »

.

.

.

.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas fini, pas vrai Francis?

-De quoi?

-L'URSS va tomber. Dans une heure, un jour, une semaine, grand maximum. Alors les USA cesseront cette « guerre ». Mais moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Je ne vais pas accepter qu'il me domine. _Je ne peux pas_. Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Je ne l'accepterais pas.

Le français le fixa en silence.

« Tu sais pertinemment qu'entre America et moi, les choses ne font que commencer. Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner. Tant que j'en aurai la liberté, la possibilité, je tenterai de prendre le dessus sur lui.

-Je sais.

-Non, pire que ça. Tu l'as vécu. Aurais-tu laissé Angleterre en paix, si l'Entente Cordiale n'avait pas été signée?

Francis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question. Finalement, il répondit.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais, sans l'Entente Cordiale, une nouvelle guerre aurait rapidement éclaté, entre nous, c'était imminent. Tous les ingrédients étaient réunis, après tout. C'est pour éviter ça, qu'ils nous ont forcé la main. Moi, je n'aurais pas hésité. Et Arthur non plus, je pense. Mais il faut croire que six siècles de guerres étaient plus que suffisants, pour les humains.

-Donc, tu as signé? Personnellement?

-...Nous avons signé, oui.

-Pas moi. Moi, je n'ai rien signé.

-Je sais.

-Je récupérerai ce qui m'appartient.

Cette fois encore, le français ne répondit rien.

-Je lui ferai comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi, à ma justice, France. Et personne ne m'en empêchera. Personne, et surtout pas toi. »

L'hexagonal s'était levé, entrouvrant le rideau qui les isolait de l'extérieur, perdant son regard dans l'étendue blanche, semblant infinie. Il avait commencé à neiger. Ce n'était pas la danse apaisante de quelques flocons, la neige tombait, drue. Il était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres. Toutes les routes devaient être bloquées, maintenant. Brusquement deux mains ne plaquèrent de chaque coté de son visage. Le torse du plus grand s'était collé contre son dos, et sa tête s'était glissée dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu es piégé ici, France. Tu es venu de toi même. J'étais tellement en colère quand tu as choisis son camp, au final... Et je le suis toujours. Mais tu es venu te faire pardonner, da?

- Ivan, lâche-moi.

-нет.(non)

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais pourquoi, **Ангел (ange)**. Tu t'enfuirais. Encore. Tu me laisserais, car tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

-Et j'aurai toutes les raisons du monde. Laisse-moi bouger. »

Le russe s'éloigna juste assez pour permettre au français de se retourner, avant de le bloquer de nouveau.

« Поцелуй меня. (Embrasse-moi)

-нет. (Non)

-Je pourrai t'obliger.

-Mais ça n'aurait pas la même valeur. Lâche moi, je ne compte pas partir d'ici. »

Les prunelles bleues affrontèrent les violettes. Ces dernières étaient brulantes de fièvre, mais remplies de détermination. Il voulait son baiser. C'était important. Ce baiser, ce serai le signe que Francis lui donnait raison. Qu'il acceptait totalement ses actions, autant à un niveau politique que personnel. Ca n'avait rien de sexuel, ou d'érotique, au contraire. Ce baiser, ce serait celui de fraternité, de l'amitié. Un part de lui en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de son soutien, de son approbation. Et pourtant... Le français avait raison. S'il ne l'acceptait pas, si c'était sous la contrainte, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Donc, il ne le forcerait pas. Mais il aurait les réponses à ses questions, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, le soviétique s'appuya encore plus contre le corps du plus âgé, jusqu'à sentir les battements réguliers du cœur de ce dernier raisonner dans sa propre cage thoracique. France commençait à s'agacer, doucement, à perdre patience, Ivan le sentait. Dans son état, il était dangereux de se battre contre une autre nation, mais il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque lisse, sans aspérités. Il voulait voir ce que le français refusait de lui dire, obstinément. Sa tête lui tournait, mais c'était sans importance. Ce qui comptait, dans l'immédiat, c'était l'ouragan de sentiment, la violence qui affleurait, juste en dessous de la surface bleue des yeux de son ami. Un secret. Un savoir, une expérience qu'il voulait, lui aussi. Il en aurait besoin, pour mieux combattre le déchirement mental qui le guettait. Pourquoi Francis voudrait-il à ce point qu'il survive? En fin de compte, il n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi. Leur amitié n'était pas suffisante pour justifier cette décision. Francis n'était pas du genre à se baser uniquement sur ses sentiments personnels pour prendre une décision, il était une nation.

« Que me caches-tu?

-Rien.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, France. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu ne dis pas toute la vérité sur tes intentions. Mais moi, je n'aurai pas de regrets à te forcer à me répondre.

-Tu n'en aurais pas la force.

-Mais j'essaierais. Et tu devrais me repousser, voire me tuer. Et tu serais venu pour rien. Parles moi, Francis

-Ca ne te concerne pas, URSS.

-Ca ne concerne pas l'URSS, et peut-être pas la Russie. Je suis quasiment sûr que ça ne concerne même plus tout à fait la France. Juste toi, et moi maintenant. Que va-t-il se passer?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu...

-Je vais reformuler. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

-Que tu survives, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi.

-C'est important?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui me teste, pas l'inverse. Mais je peux difficilement gagner si je ne connais pas les règles du jeu. Tu ne veux pas te salir les mains? Tu veux que je te venge d'eux? »

Le français repoussa le soviétique, sèchement. Ivan tomba au sol en grimaçant. Son corps était trop faible. Francis le fixait, une lueur sombre dans le regard.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me venge. Quoi que vous disiez, au final, c'est moi qui ai gagné. Il m'a fallut plus d'_un demi-siècle_, mais j'ai récupéré ce dont vous avez voulu me priver, toi et le reste de votre lamentable coalition composée de lâches. Il m'a fallu attendre cinquante-six ans, à regarder passer les régimes sans jamais savoir combien de temps ils dureraient. J'ai supporté les restaurations, les empires, les simulacres de républiques, jusqu'à ce que mon temps vienne. Il a fallut quatre-vingts ans, Russie, depuis 1789 jusqu'à 1870, presqu'un siècle, à regarder mon rêve s'éloigner, se rapprocher, me frôler, sans rien pouvoir faire pour m'en saisir vraiment. Il a été sali par mon peuple inconscient, foulé au pied par mes dirigeants successifs, et maudit par toute l'Europe et le reste du monde, toi compris. Mais au final, je suis une démocratie. Pleine de défauts et de dysfonctionnements, mais je suis une démocratie. Et ça, aucun de vous ne pourra jamais me l'enlever malgré toutes vos velléités de contrôle. Même si jamais aucun de vous ne l'a reconnu, malgré tout ce que peuvent raconter les livres d'histoire, _j'ai gagné_! »

Russie fixa l'hexagonal. Ses yeux bleus le transperçaient, comme pour graver dans son esprit les mots de leur propriétaire. _J'ai gagné_. Et tout au fond, un soulagement immense.

« Depuis combien de temps avais tu envie de le dire à voix haute, France?

L'européen eu presque l'air surpris, comme s'il venait de réaliser le poids de ses mots. Son regard se fit circonspect, comme s'il hésitait entre deux réactions à adopter. Finalement, il eut un sourire sombre, cynique.

-C'est sans importance. Oublie ce que j'ai dis.

-Non. Et je suis sûr que tu ne l'as jamais dit, à personne. Si tu l'avais dit, ils t'auraient posé des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre. Exact?

-Arrête de divaguer, Ivan. Je n'en ai jamais parlé car ça allait encore provoquer des débats stériles, et inutilement longs.

La voix du francophone était atone, son expression vide. Comme s'il répétait des mots appris par cœur sans y croire une seconde.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Francis, je te connais. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir comme ça. Tout comme tu n'aurais pas pu avoir Prusse ou Angleterre s'ils t'avaient posé la même question. Et ils en seraient tous arrivés à la même conclusion que moi. Tu ne regrettes rien. Et si, un jour, tu apprenais que pour avoir la victoire totale, pour atteindre ta démocratie idéale dès le début, il ne t'avait manqué qu'un élément et que tu pouvais retourner dans le passé, tu referais la même chose, en changeant juste ce qui est nécessaire, même si cela devait faire couler plus de sang encore. L'ivresse, le bouleversement, le mouvement, la puissance... L'adrénaline pure, Francis. Je connais. Je comprends, maintenant. Tu es un drogué, comme moi. Et ils le sentent. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, mais leur instinct le leur crie. Alors ils te surveillent, et toi, ça te rassure. Tu as à ce point peur de la rechute France?

-On ne refait pas le passé, c'est un débat insensé.

Toujours ce ton sans conviction, vide. Ivan sentait qu'il s'approchait de la solution de l'épineux problème de la présence de Francis ici.

-Insensé? Ca tombe bien, je suis un insensé. Et je te demande: regrettes-tu ce que tu as fait? Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Et je sens que, quoi qu'il advienne, je ne le pourrai jamais. La révolution rouge n'est pas morte. Elle a été mise à terre, et ils pensent tous l'avoir fait taire, mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Chaque bâtiment, chaque cicatrice, chaque arme, chaque cri de souffrance, de peur ou même de joie, chaque rêve... C'est inscrit en moi, et jamais rien ne pourra l'effacer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier.

Ivan se demanda à qui s'adressait ce conseil. A eux deux, sûrement.

-Peut-être. Mais, Francis... T'est-il déjà arrivé de te demander ce qui se serai passé si tu t'étais mis de mon coté?

-Non.

La réponse avait été rapide. Trop immédiate pour ne pas avoir été préparée à l'avance.

-Menteur. Je t'ai dit que je savais reconnaître tes mensonges et, en plus, là tu mens mal. Mais ça me fait plaisir, tu sais? Parce que moi aussi, je me le suis demandé. Tout comme nous nous sommes demandé ce qui se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas trahi, il y a tant d'années... Si j'avais choisis de maintenir notre toute première alliance. Si je n'étais pas entré dans cette coalition. Et, quand je dis « nous », ce n'est pas seulement toi et moi. C'est aussi tous les autres. Tu imagines, comme ils ont dû se faire du mal, en cauchemarder, passer des nuits blanches à cette idée. Toutes ces choses, ton veto, tes oppositions, ta façon de nager à contre-courant, tes grèves, tes manifestations... Ce sont presque des piqûres de rappel, non? Tu veux leur rappeler qu'ils ne contrôlent, rien, c'est ça? Avoue- le Francis, tu veux les voir refaire face à leur échec, à leur incapacité à maîtriser ce qui les a effrayé. Tu veux voir leur peur, leurs tentatives infructueuses de contrôler ce qui est incontrôlable. Nos intérêts se rejoignent. Seul, tu es pieds et mains liées par les accords internationaux qui ont été signés ces dernières années. Moi, pas encore. Je suis l'un des jokers que tu peux mettre dans ta manche. Mais, pour ça, il faut au moins que je sois vivant.

-Rien ne dis que tu en serais capable.

La voix du français s'était faite plus basse, enjôleuse. Ivan retînt son sourire satisfait. Finalement, on y arrivait. Les négociations allaient pouvoir commencer.

-Mais tu espères que si. Comme ça, tu ne seras plus seul. Tu pourras te délecter de leur déception. Tu les hais.

-Nous nous haïssons tous les uns les autres un jour, Russie.

Jolie esquive. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

-Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas une histoire de conquête manquée, oui de vol de territoire. C'est bien plus personnel. Ce qu'ils nous ont volé, c'est notre rêve.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Ca ne tient qu'à nous. Ca ne tient qu'à nous de rendre tout ça simple. Il suffit de les détruire, l'un après l'autre, puisqu'ils n'ont pas voulu comprendre. Toi et moi.

Le communiste aperçut une lueur d'excitation passer dans le regard bleu, avant de disparaître, caché derrière le calme de ses prunelles.

-Contre le reste du monde? Tu n'as pas tous tes esprits, Ivan, alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Si tu veux te suicider, fais le seul. Je ne partirais pas en croisade pour des idées irréalistes. Les combattre ou déclencher je ne sais quel conflit ne fait pas parti de mes objectifs. M'occuper de gérer l'ego surdimensionné d'Arthur est déjà bien assez compliqué, je ne vais pas en plus m'attaquer à celui d'Alfred. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. »

Le soviétique éclata de rire, et se releva, sans difficultés, les yeux brillants, comme enchanté par l'idée. Après tout, s'il avait nié sa volonté de se retourner contre ses alliés actuels, Francis n'avait pas rejeté celle consistant à les mettre dans des situations délicates... Comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui, à une époque.

L'alliance -et la relation- entre Angleterre et France reposait sur cet équilibre précaire, entre conflits, accords et consensus. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre à leur manière. Et, dans le même temps, veillaient sur le reste du monde. Ils veillaient à ce que leurs orgueils respectifs ne plongent pas l'Europe dans le chaos. Même s'ils avaient perdu une partie de leur influence sur le monde au profit d'Amérique, ça ne voulait pas dire que... Brusquement, URSS croisa le regard bleu de l'européen. Calculateur, manipulateur. Influence. Amérique. Bien sûr. S'il disparaissait, qui jouerait les contrepoids? Qui détournerait son regard de ceux de son bloc? Apparemment, Francis ne le ferait pas. Ce n'était pas « son rôle ». Il avait fallut, à une époque, être fou pour s'opposer à l'empire britannique. L'empire colonial français l'avait fait. Et quand était venu la révolution, puis l'empire, l'Angleterre n'avait jamais cessé de s'opposer à lui. Même quand ils étaient en position faiblesse, aucun d''eux n'abdiquaient. Visiblement, France semblait avoir décidé que c'était à lui que revenait la tâche délicate de ne pas abdiquer face aux Etats Unis d'Amérique. Ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de vengeance, de capacité d'action, mais aussi de surveillance. D'une surveillance réciproque.

Un nouveau gloussement lui échappa. Oui, cet accord lui irait. Ce serait un retour au statu quo, mais qu'importe. Les expressions houleuses, sentir l'agressivité contenue tout autour de lui, les regards noirs de colère et de méfiance... Oui. Ce serait son ersatz, en attendant d'avoir mieux.

Sans que l'européen ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher, Ivan posa ses doigts sur le cou pâle de son ami, semblant y chercher quelque chose. Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir ravi. Il pouvait sentir une ligne légèrement rugueuse, mais régulière sous laquelle son pouls battait tranquillement, régulièrement. Une cicatrice qui courrait, il le savait, tout autour du cou de l'ancien révolutionnaire.

« Elle est quasiment invisible, maintenant, pas vrai? Et si fine... Si je ne savais pas qu'elle était là...

Sa voix se fit plus rêveuse.

-Est-elle encore sensible, parfois?

-Non.

Mensonge, encore une fois. Mais, cette fois, Ivan décida de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

-Et dire... Qu'une si petite chose a faillit te tuer.

-C'était il y a longtemps. Et puis... Comment cela se disait-il, déjà? Ha, oui... Qui tombe en chemin les autres le piétinent.

-Chez moi, nous disons « tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné ».

Le blond eut un sourire sombre. Presque mauvais.

-Tu n'es pas sensé te relever. Pas au point de t'opposer à eux, en tout cas.

Eux? Lui, plutôt. France ne lui demandait pas de s'opposer à tous, mais à une seule personne. Mais s'opposer à lui revenait à s'opposer à beaucoup de nations, dans les faits. Comme Francis avait dû le faire, au XIXème siècle.

-Toi non plus.

-Moi non plus. Mais ils ont finit par admettre leur incapacité à me canaliser parfaitement. Reste à savoir si tu sauras être plus... Docile que moi. Ou bien juste mort.

-Je crains de devoir les décevoir. Aucune de leurs deux propositions ne me convient. »

Le rictus du blond s'élargit. Oui, il y prenait plaisir... Les savoir incapables d'agir, les sentir si impuissants... Cela le rendait si extatique. Et dire que les nations les plus jeunes disaient de lui qu'il était « gentil ». Russie rit. Quelle naïveté.

Francis n'était rien d'aussi simple que « gentil ». Il était trop lunatique pour être considéré comme tel, surtout en temps de guerre ou de conflit. Trop opportuniste. Trop égoïste. Il était semblable à un requin, comme toutes les anciennes nations. L'odeur du sang l'excitait, le rendait avide, qui que soit la victime. C'était dans sa nature, il était un prédateur autant qu'un charognard. Il était dangereux.

Ivan savait que Francis, au fond, l'appréciait beaucoup. Mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il n'était qu'un outil, pour le moment. Trop faible pour être un adversaire ou un allié, il était devenu un pion. Un pion qui, aux yeux de l'hexagonal, pourrait lui permettre de gagner en pouvoir sur le plan politique, d'assoir sa domination sur ceux qu'il surplombait et d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, tout en limitant le pouvoir de ceux qui avaient le dessus sur lui. Un pion qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre, mais un pion tout de même.

« Comme c'est malheureux... Ils vont être déçus. Mais, si je peux te donner un conseil, je pense que tu devrais, pour l'instant, les laisser gagner. Comme Allemagne l'a fait, entre 1918 et 1939. Prends ton temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'habituent à l'idée de ton impuissance, de ta soumission. Après, tu pourras relever la tête sans qu'ils ne puissent rien dire ou faire.

-Les perdants sont-ils si dangereux?

-Non. Ils sont juste invisibles. C'est bien pire. »

C'était vague, comme réponse. Ivan aurait bien essayé de la lui faire développer, mais il sentait que ça ne servirait à rien. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, s'agita. Des souvenirs, des sensations, de nouveaux liens en train de s'autodétruire. Encore une fois, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

Ivan fixait, imperturbable, son invité surprise réenfiler son manteau et réunir ses affaires. En l'entendant siffloter, il haussa un sourcil, mi-irrité mi-amusé.

« Tu es bien pressé de me quitter.

-Nous avons parlé de ce dont nous avions à parler. D'ailleurs, je serai très surpris que tu tiennes à ce que qui que ce soit assiste plus longtemps que nécessaire à ton état de faiblesse. »

Vrai. Se savoir à la merci d'une autre nation - qu'elle soit amicale ou non- pendant cette période lui donnait l'impression d'être incapable de réagir, vulnérable. Il voulait survivre, survivre par lui même. Il prit l'écharpe bleu roi de France, posée sur une chaise, et lui tendit.

« Tu as laissé le champagne sur la table.

- Garde-le. Tu l'ouvriras si tu te sors d'affaire. »

Ha... Oui. _Si_. Le russe prit une profonde inspiration.

« Donc, mieux vaut prendre toutes les précautions, da? Adieu, **Ангел (ange)**. On se revoit en Enfer si je n'y survis pas. Si Enfer il existe. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te garderai une place bien au chaud où que j'aille.

-Et moi une à la prochaine réunion diplomatique, si tu survis. Tu verras, certaines places sont parfaites pour profiter de leurs regards méfiants et de leurs ondes négatives.

-Affaire conclue.

Le blond se tourna vers la bouteille de vodka, et la leva vers le russe.

-J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour participer à la prochaine manche, mon cher. За здоровье (santé) Ivan!

Il en avala une grande gorgée. Avec un sourire canaille, il se rapprocha brusquement de l'ancien soviétique, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui, et de plaquer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, il lui mit la bouteille entre les mains et s'éloigna vers la porte sans se retourner. Une fois la porte claquée, Ivan regarda autour de lui. Le silence, de nouveau. Mais c'était différent, à présent. Ce silence sonnait comme un défi, et non plus une condamnation. Il se lécha les lèvres, songeur. Celles de Francis avaient un goût de vodka. Visiblement, France s'était décidé à lui accorder sa... bénédiction, en quelque sorte. Sa main se serra autour du goulot. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Prenant à son tour une bonne lampée d'alcool, il murmura, pour lui même.

-За здоровье, Camarade. »

.

.

.

.

.

Ca, c'est fait! Et un Ivan remonté au possible, un! J'ai choisi de mêler les raisons politiques et personnelles pour l'explication de l'envie de Francis de voir Ivan survivre, parce que Francis reste une nation. Et que, forcément, il y a de la géopolitique derrière. Mais, en même temps, vu leur lien, ou plutôt ma vision de leur lien, je ne pouvais pas limiter ça à de l'officiel.

Pour le baiser, c'est une référence au baiser fraternel entre Leonid Brejnev et Eric Honecker, Parce que cette photo m'a beaucoup marqué la première fois que je l'ai vu (dans un ivre d'histoire, quand on étudiait la guerre froide au... Collège? Lycée? Je ne sais plus.

Tout commentaire est le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!


End file.
